Kickass Jews
by silentdreamsinthisheartx
Summary: Set during "Mash Up", bleachers scene is changed and Puck agrees to be friends. Puckleberry friendship that leads into a relationship. Lots of puckleberry moments. May go AU in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I am a faithful puckleberry shipper, and this is my first attempt at a puckleberry fanfiction so I'm kind of nervous about it so feedback would be great. I've decided to start this in season 1 during "Mash Up" because I feel that's when everybody fell in love with puckleberry or started to believe that they could have a relationship. I will be changing some parts of this episode and others to suit my overall plot. The story may start going fairly AU in future chapters. Rated T for Noah/Puck's potty mouth. Narrative/POV will most likely change each chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Glee" or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfiction so far. I don't own any plot and dialogue that you recognise from the show. **_

* * *

><p>When that slushy hit his face he was shocked. Understatement of the century, he was fucking stunned. No-one had ever dared to even pretend to throw a slushy his way before; he was Puck, Puckzilla resident badass of McKinley. Now, he had Karofsky chucking a slushy up in his grill? That shit was not kosher. Rachel's words about being proud to be seen with him had made him feel so good, not a Lima Loser like Quinn said he was, and he knew he had a stupid big grin on his face just before the slushy.<p>

Rachel gasped while he scrunched up his face at the feeling of the ice cold drink stinging his face and slowly dripping down onto his clothes. Great, Rachel who I had done this too so many times would have to be the one there to see him at his lowest.

To his surprise, Rachel didn't mock him or laugh or use this to show him how much of a jerk he was to her. She took his hand, and led him into the bathroom pushing him down on a seat in front of a sink.

"Put your head back, and close your eyes. I'll wash the slushee of you."

For once in his life, he actually listened. He heard her shuffle around and after a few moments felt her come up to the side of the sink close to his head. He heard her run the tap, the water falling into some object she must have, and the next moment cold water was being pored over his head. He was about to complain about the temperature, when he felt her hands caress his head. Caress? Oh shit, he was turning into such a girl. He was half tempted to check if he still had balls. But whatever, her hands felt super good so he just stayed quiet and enjoyed it.

After a few minutes of this, I found myself saying with a smirk:

"You're pretty good at this" He felt her stroke his hawk one more time before sighing.

"I've had a lot of practise" she said lightly, "you're actually a lot luckier than me and Quinn; your head is shaved" She rubbed his hair one more time close to his temple. Damn, that felt good. Who knew that Rachel actually had really soft hands? So much for having "man hands"…suddenly he felt bad; when he chucked slushees at her he thought it was funny, he never really thought about how it could make her feel. Rachel Berry was a lot of things; arrogant, loud, bossy…but she was kind; kind enough to help a previous bully.

I sighed. Time for an apology. "I'm really sorry, I ever did this to you" he said shaking his head with his eyes still closed. What shocked him slightly was that he genuinely meant it. God, all these women in my life are making me soft.

He felt her sit lightly on his thigh, and say: "It's okay."

This girl was truly shocking to me, she just forgave me. It's not like I earned her forgiveness, and he thought a diva like her would make him work for it. Rachel Berry was something else. Rachel Berry was also turning him into a sap, but he didn't care about living up to his reputation in this moment, with her.

I raised my head up, getting a grip on the towel she was holding to my chest and said in an almost sigh: "No it isn't" He gently took the towel off her holding it in one hand, looked into her brown eyes and put his other hand on her hip and said: "No-one deserves this feeling."

She was looking at him with understanding, concern and warmth in her eyes. No-one usually looked at him like that except his ma. He carried on, not losing eye contact with her:

"You know what the worst part is? It's not the burning in your eyes…or the way the slushee drips all the way into your underpants." He looked down quickly, then back up to her and said: "It's the humiliation" He now understood some of what he put her and so many others through. He was surprised at how easy he found opening up to Rachel. No-one saw this side of him normally.

"I feel like I could burst into tears at any moment"

The old me wouldn't have admitted that to anyone, let alone Berry. Glee club had changed me, I couldn't deny it. Or was it Rachel? He didn't want to take that thought any further. This whole "relationship" was supposed to be about getting in her panties, not feelings or conversations like this. If he carried on like this, he was going to lose all respect at this school. He had to pick football on Thursday. He may have changed, but he still cared about his reputation. He felt bad about doing this to Rachel. He felt like such a chick right now, which made him think football was the right choice even more.

He saw Rachel glance down, and saw the slightly disappointed or was it sad look cross her face like she knew what he was about to say next. Maybe she really does have a sixth sense. He looked down and said:

"Rachel…" she looked up at him with a neutral expression. He looked back up as he continued: "I'm sorry, but today when the clock chimes 3:30-"

Rachel surprised him by yet again by nodding slightly and cutting in saying: "You're choosing football over glee, which means we probably can't be together anymore." She said it lightly, and understandingly.

I looked up to her with guilty eyes and said: "Yes. Damn, I feel like such a bad Jew."

She smiled softly, and leaned forward placing her hands on my shoulders. Damn, her ridiculously soft hands. Then she placed a soft kiss on my forehead before leaning back and rubbing her thumbs on my shoulders with another smile towards him. She looked me in the eye for a second, and I knew in that moment that she understood. She smiled and slowly got off my thigh with one hand still on my shoulder and used her other hand to gently touch my hand that was still on her hip before turning around and getting off me completely causing my hand to drop from her hip. I watched her go guiltily, but she still kept that smile on her face. As she left, I picked up my skull cap and placed it on my head feeling even more like a bad Jew.

Rachel Berry had really done a number on him. He had never shown anyone his softer side before, except slightly to Quinn about his baby, and he didn't even feel embarrassed about it either. Rachel Berry was a lot different from what he expected, and you know what? He kinda liked her. In a "she's an alright chick way."

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

Thursday came around a hell of a lot sooner than I would have liked. The days since my moment with Berry had been weird. I was starting to second guess whether or not picking football was the better choice. Once he first thought that, he was fucking shocked dude. Since when did he think glee would be better than football? He was the best god damn player on the football team, everyone loved him and he was popular. But glee was a good escape from thinking about his baby, his deadbeat dad and all the other shit in life. He was torn, and he didn't like it one single bit.

Mike and Matt didn't seem to know what to pick yet either, and kept asking him what he was doing. Like he was their leader or something which actually made him feel like a total BAMF. I know they have soft spots for Brittany and Santana, so they might choose glee. If I was being honest with myself, I could feel a soft spot of my own growing for Rachel, but I was not going to let myself think of that.

When it came to 3:25, Matt and Mike came up to me and just nodded at me. I knew what they meant; they'd go where he went. They were good mates. I sound so gay.

I thought of everything that had happened since the start of the year and suddenly my feet started walking on their own. Matt and Mike walked with me, until they realised where we were heading, and rushed on ahead of me.

I heard Santana's and Brittany's squeals and the rest of the glee club's welcomes, and heard it go silent. That was my cue I suppose. I walked in with my hands in my pocket, and heard the gasps. I looked at Rachel and saw that she was smiling happily. She walked up to me, and a small smile came on too my face too. This girl did strange things to me.

She stopped in front of me smiling happily, and touched my arms slightly again before saying quietly: "Are you sure about this Noah? I mean choosing us over the team means you might get a slushee in your face every day."

I looked at her, looked down and then at everyone else. They were all smiling welcomingly at him. I looked back at her, grinned slightly and said: "bring it."

Her smile instantly brightened and became bigger. She moved in closer and wrapped her arms around me placing her head on my shoulder. I grinned a little more, and leant my head down so it rested on her hair and placed my arms around her. I stroked her hair and back a little bit. Damn, she was so tiny but she fit into my arms so nice. Shit, since when have I ever been so happy about hugging a girl? I felt her smile against my shoulder, and at that moment I knew I had made the right choice.

I stood there just holding onto her, barely aware of the others and barely heard Artie say: "where's Finn?"

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE*

The next day at school, my mood went down big time. Finn was back to being most popular guy at school, so Quinn was all over him and acting as Ice Bitch again. The football guys weren't exactly happy that I chose Glee over them, and made it known. The comments and Quinn's continual refusal to talk to him about their baby were really pissing him off. Add in to that fact that he was totally confused shitless about the effect Rachel was having on him, and that he couldn't work out what his feelings were for Quinn; whether he liked her for her or because she was his Baby Mama, and you got an extremely hostile Puck. Luckily he didn't see Rachel for most of the day, or he had a feeling he would have taken it out on her.

He was sitting on the bleachers after school, lost in thoughts and yes he knew that wasn't badass but whatever man he had a lot of shit going on, when he heard the light footsteps of someone coming towards him. He didn't bother to look to find out who it was.

"You miss it?" Rachel's soft voice broke through his thoughts. He was just grateful she didn't know what he was really thinking about; his baby.

"Hell no" He knew he answered too quickly. But he didn't care if she believed him or not, he was a badass. He heard her sit behind him, and then she said in that same voice:

"I hope you didn't choose glee over football because of me" She sounded so vulnerable. Shit, I sound like such a girl. How did this chick go from making him want to light himself on fire to making him care that she sounded upset?

"Why?" He did actually want to know why, he felt like she was about to say something big.

"Because I don't think this relationship is going to work." Well damn. That actually kind of hurt. Not that he was going to admit that. He was a stud. He decided on a response that didn't show that he was bothered by the break up:

"It's cool. I was gonna break up with you anyway."

"No you weren't" Damn, maybe this chick is psychic. My lips formed a reply on its own and it was a jerk response:

"Yes, I was. You won't even let me touch your boobs." I had been dying to get too second with her, but it sounded a bit harsh even to me. So I continued on a bit nicer: "It's Finn, right?" He waited a few seconds before continuing: "He's never gonna leave Quinn. Not with that baby in her belly." God, even I think I sounded like I was trying to convince her to give up Finn and carry on our thing.

"You like her, don't you? I can see you staring at her when I'm staring at Finn. Is that why you joined glee? To be closer to her?" She said it so softly and understanding, damn this chick is good at reading people.

"Like I said, they're never breaking up! God what's the matter with me? I'm a stud, and I can't even hold onto a chick like you? No offense" He knew he was being a dick, but he was so pissed off. Quinn rejected him, now even Rachel didn't want anything to do with him. "Why don't girls like me?"

"Cause you're kind of a jerk. No offence" Kickass response from her, even if it was insulting him. "I just think you want it too much…which is something I can relate too. I want everything too much." The way she said it made him feel un-comfortable, it sounded so personal. "Our relationship was built was built on a fantasy. Just like every other one in my life." She sounded kind of upset. She paused for a couple seconds then continued.

"Noah…this won't work, not just because of our feelings for Finn and Quinn but because we don't know each other very well. Maybe we could be friends?"

"We weren't friends before" He didn't mean it harshly; he was just stating a fact.

"So? Why can't we be friends now?" She slipped a hand onto his shoulder. Her soft hand. Damn, he knew he was gonna give in. But that didn't mean he couldn't play with her first.

"I don't know Berry, are you sure you could handle my badassness?" I finally looked at her, and she was grinning amusedly at him. I waggled my eye brows suggestively at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"The real question Puckerman, is can you handle mine?" I raised my eyebrows in shock and out of appreciation. When Berry wasn't wound up so tight, she was an alright chick.

"Are you questioning my badassness? But seriously Berry, if we are gonna be friends and shit you need to know that I won't hold back anything. I'll say what I want too, and all that shit."

"1st of all Noah, your language is deplorable. Secondly, I don't expect you to be different so I am prepared for you to be a jerk occasionally. But if you ever throw a slushee on me again Puckerman, I'll release my midget ninja skills on you. "She said winking at the last part. She started walking off shaking her hips and laughed when she saw my expression.

"Is that a threat or a promise babe? Because that sounds pretty hot. I might just have to go get a slushee so you can show me your ninja skills." I got up and chased after her, tickling her whilst she squealed "Noah!"

"Well you shouldn't shake those hips around Berry, it's such a tease" I let go off her, and she shook her head.

"You are incorrigible Noah Puckerman!"

"Does that mean incredibly sexy?"

"Noah!"

"Sorry babe, it's who I am. Deal with it."

She sighed dramatically, and said: "Fine, I'll deal with it. But remember, you can say what you want about my skirts, but you can't touch."

She said this with the hottest mischievous grin that was so out of character for her. He has to admit, he was kinda turned on right now. He couldn't help but grin at her. He threw an arm round her shoulder, grinning slightly at the jealous look on Finn's face, and started walking with her saying:

"Berry, this could be the start of a totally kick ass friendship"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So I'm quite happy with this beginning, what about you guys? I'd love to hear your suggestions and feedback. I struggled with the narrative, not knowing whether to put he or I, but hopefully it was okay. I will go slightly AU in future chapters for the obvious reason of puckleberry WILL happen but I want them to have a proper friendship before that happens. Let me know what you think? P.S. who's excited for season three glee in a few weeks? I am, even if there are rumours of finchel and quick :(**_

_**P.S.S: I may have Rachel know about Beth pretty early on, before she finds out in the show time period. Thoughts? Should I make her find out later on, or have it as something that strengthens her friendship with Noah? Let me know what you think :D **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I've had a think about the future chapters….and this could turn into AU pretty quickly depending on things go. Let me know what you think. **_

_**I know that the scene at the end of mash up isn't the same day as the bleacher scene but in this fanfiction it is, because I need it to be to work with this chapter and the day is also a Friday. Where this chapter ends isn't where I was planning on ending it, because I was planning to have what happens in chapter three in this chapter but I felt it deserved a chapter to itself. **_

_**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so happy with the response to this story. Also a big thank you to everyone who favourite or alerted this story. Also thank you for your input to the Beth question I asked, I agree with what you said so thank you so much for letting me know how you felt. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Glee" or any of the characters mentioned so far in this fanfiction or any plot lines and dialogue that you recognise from the show. **_

* * *

><p>I walked into Glee with Noah; he still had his arm round my shoulder and was still smiling. I was glad that Noah had wanted to be friends. He had been a surprisingly good boyfriend, and I liked that he had trusted me enough to show me his vulnerable side. He seemed to bring out my more normal, playful side so our friendship seemed like a win-win situation to me.<p>

The others barely gave us a second look, as they just thought we were still together. I whispered to Noah: "Do you think they'll be more shocked that we broke up or that we're friends?"

He looked at me, grinned and said: "That we broke up. I'm not telling anyone that you broke up with me though, babe. I do have a reputation."

I just rolled my eyes, amused at him.

"I think they would find you being able to be just friends with a girl more shocking Noah. You are very promiscuous, and pretend to be un-intelligent so it would be quite shocking for them."

He looked at me with a shocked expression for a second before grinning and leaning his head down so his lips were near to my ear and whispered:

"Wanna bet Berry?" I only just about manage to supress the shiver that his breath on my ear had induced.

"You're on, Puckerman" I whispered back with a grin. I saw him grin back, and squeeze my shoulders slightly. He walked us over to where Matt and Mike were standing, and suddenly I felt nervous. I had never spoke to them, I didn't know if they hated me or not.

Matt and Mike did that boy welcome thing which in this case was bumping fists together, and then when they noticed me they smiled at me.

"Hey Rachel"

I smiled at how nice they were being; I was quite shocked considering I knew they liked Brittany and Santana who definitely didn't like me.

"Hi guys"

They looked at each other with mischievous grins.

"So…we have to ask…how did you manage to tame the Puckerone?" Matt asked me, grinning at the annoyed expression on Noah's face when he said this.

"With my midget ninja skills" I don't know why I said that or what came over me but apparently it was a good response because Matt and Mike burst out laughing.

"Rachel, you are awesome!" Mike said still laughing. Not many people complimented me so it made me feel really good.

"Puck, have you gone soft on us? You scared of Rachel and her ninja skills?" Matt said.

I looked up and saw Puck roll his eyes at them. I smiled at that, because it was normally me rolling my eyes at him.

"Shut it Rutherford, I'm still a freaking badass. Plus I can set my midget secret weapon on you." I couldn't help but giggle at that, even if he did call me a midget again.

"Rachel wouldn't hurt us, would you Rach?" Matt said. Mike and him both looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I laughed, and said:

"Well don't step out of line, and you won't have to find out if I would or not."

Both their mouths dropped open in shock, whilst Noah burst out laughing and wrapped me in a hug.

"You're freaking badass babe." He said in my ear, loud enough for the others to hear.

I just giggled. Who would have thought that I, Rachel Berry, could be called a badass?

We broke apart and grinned at each other. I stood there for a while just watching Mike, Matt and Noah interact, until I heard Mr Shuester say "Finn, you're back."

We turned around to see Finn coming through the door with a sheepish grin on his face carrying a tray of slushees. He came up to everyone, and his apologetic look was enough for everyone to forgive him. Everyone started reaching for a slushee and I was just putting my straw in when he said:

"So, what do you think about my welcome back gift to the club, huh guys?"

I smiled, and said: "thanks for the slushees, Finn. They're delicious." I saw Noah raise his eyebrow to me in amusement, there was also another look in his eyes that I couldn't quite read.

"And loaded with empty calories. You know why they call them slushees? Because your butt looks like one if you have too many of them." Typical Kurt, I thought with a smile.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To Mr Schue. You were right about Glee club and football being a killer combination" Everyone started cheering, and it was moments like this that made me appreciate this club even more. We all put our cups into the centre and tapped them against the others. I tapped mine against Noah's and we smiled at each other, our cups lingering longer than the others before putting them towards us and drinking them again.

"Mr Schue, I am sorry to report…that we've all been remiss about completing our assignment this week." Oh Artie was right, I had almost completely forgot about the assignment.

"Yeah, none of us could find a good groove for 'bust a move'." Mercedes said with a joking hint towards the end. It was nice seeing her not be so much of a diva all the time.

"I personally feel like a failure" Artie added in lightly. A few people laughed and Mr Schue said:

"Well, that's okay guys, because I feel like the lesson landed. And that's what's important." We all nodded. "And we are glad to have you back Finn." We all smiled and agreed.

"You okay, Quinn?" I looked over at her, and for the first time realised that she wasn't in her Cheerio uniform. I looked at Noah, and saw his eyes had softened slightly.

"Do I look okay? I'm devastated. Now that I'm off the Cheerios, I'll start every day with a slushee facial."

"That's okay if that happens, Quinn, because there are eleven of your friends right here who are gonna be more than happy to help clean you off"

Every one shouted yeah or woo. I was shocked to realise that I was with them. Despite all that Quinn Fabray had done to me, I would be there for her when she needed a friend. I looked over at Noah, Mike and Matt and saw them all saying yeah and lifting their slushee cups. I caught Noah's gaze and raised my eyebrows in amusement as he had done to me. He just smiled back.

"Mmm, brain freeze." Mr Schuester groaned. We all made sounds of understanding. "I can't imagine getting hit in the kisser with one of these." We all started looking at each other. I caught Noah's eyes and he gave me a mischievous smile that I couldn't help but return. We both knew exactly what the other was thinking.

"You've never been hit by a slushee before, Mr Schue." As Artie said this we all started walking forward menacingly, I kept an innocent smile on my face.

"Um-"Mr Schue thought about it for a second and said: "All right guys." We carried on moving forward. "We're a team." He raised his arms and continued on: "Bring it on. Give me your best shot." We all took our straws out and I started the countdown:

"One" Mr Schue scrunched his face up in anticipation.

"Two" my voice went a bit shaky from excitement. Noah, Matt and Mike were smiling at me excitedly.

"Three!" Mr Schue screamed. We all pulled our arms back in preparation for the throw, and then raised our arms forward quickly, successfully showering Mr Schue in slushee.

He sighed, and tried wiping slushee from his eyes. Then he gave up, and lowered his arms and sighed again.

"All right. From the top." He said grinning weakly and sipping his own slushee.

We all started laughing and cheering, and a couple of raised our cups in celebration. I looked at Noah, grinned at him and tapped my cup against his in celebration.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

After Glee we were still buzzing from the slushee excitement, and poor Mr Schue had to walk to his car still slushee covered. Mercedes and Kurt were even being nicer to me than usual, Tina and Artie were flirtier than usual and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. It was moments like this in Glee that I lived for.

After I said goodbye to Kurt and Mercedes in the parking lot, I heard someone come up behind me and then someone grabbed my arm. Out of instinct I shrieked, but the person holding my arm turned me around and I saw it was Noah.

"Chill out Berry, it's only me."

"Sorry Noah, I thought it might be one your neanderthal football teammates trying to sneak up on me again"

I saw him look confused, and he asked:

"They sneak up on you?"

"Yes Noah, they try to scare me and often want me to turn around so they can throw a slushee in my face." A flash of guilt crossed his face.

"Oh."

"It's fine Noah. I'm used to it." He shook his head, and looked me in the eyes.

"You shouldn't be. You're an awesome chick; you shouldn't have some shit heads do that to you."

I smiled softly at him, realising that he did somewhat care for me. He looked angry which couldn't lead to anything good, so I changed the subject:

"So Noah, what did you require from me?"

"Huh?" He looked a bit dazed.

"You came over to say something to me?"

"Oh right, yeah….about that." He scratched the back of his Mohawk in a nervous gesture. "Well my ma was totally up my ass about never dating a Jewish girl, so when I told her we were dating she went bat shit crazy excited." I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He kept nervously rubbing his Mohawk. "Well she wanted me to bring you to dinner tonight at mine. I know we've broke up and shit, but it'll get her off my case for a while that we're even friends."

I stood staring at him in shock for a moment. Rachel Berry shocked speechless…that doesn't happen very often.

"So you want me to come to your house for dinner so your mother will be happy?"

"Well it's more for my sanity but you can look at it that way if it will make you say yes. Please Berry; I'll owe you big time." He gave me a pout that I had to admit made me melt a little bit.

"Fine, what time will we be dining?"

"Really? You're a godsend Berry!" He scooped me up and spun me around in a hug. I giggled until he put me back down.

"Although, 'dining' Berry really? No-one says dining anymore." I rolled my eyes. Trust him to ruin the nice moment.

"There is nothing wrong with having a wide and proper vocabulary Noah, it shows that I have a good education and that I am highly intelligence which are two important things for a star to have."

"Whatever Berry" She just glared at him, and hit his arm.

"Ouch woman! Did you have to hit me?"

"Yes"

"Crazy"

I hit him again.

"Stop hitting me Berry!"

"Don't call me crazy"

"Don't be crazy!

"Noah!" I whined.

"Rachel!" He mocked.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"If this is how you're going to be all night Noah, then I won't come to dinner tonight and then you're mother will continually nag you. How do you like that?"

"Damn Berry, you play a tough game. Fine, I'll play nice. Well, as nice as I can be."

"Good. Now when is dinner? I need to go home and get ready?"

"Why do you need to get ready? It's only my ma; you're not meeting the queen."

I scowled at his typical boy attitude, and shook my head lightly.

"I want to make a good impression Noah. Besides if she likes me, she might get off your back a bit."

"You think so? If she likes you, she'll probably start planning a wedding" He mumbled. I laughed and scoffed at him.

"Oh Noah, don't be ridiculous. Your mother won't do that."

"Wanna bet? She's batty, possibly crazier than you."

"I'm choosing to ignore the insult, but I think you're exaggerating."

"Just wait until later Berry"

"Fine, I will now can you finally tell me what time dinner will be."

"Half six. Jeez Berry if you wasn't talking so much, I would have told you ages ago"

I started opening my mouth in indignation but stopped myself from replying when I realised that arguing would just make me even later getting home.

"Whatever Puckerman, I'll see you at six."

I started walking off until I heard Noah shout:

"Hey Berry!"

I turned around, put my hands on my hips and sighed:

"Yes, Noah?"

He grinned and said:

"How you going to get to my house when you don't know the address?"

I immediately blushed with embarrassment; I had completely forgotten to ask for his address. I mumbled an incoherent reply which made him laugh. After a few moments he put me out of my misery by saying:

"It's alright Berry. I'll pick you up later." He winked at me, and then walked off to his truck.

I smiled and stood there for a second, before turning around and walking towards my own car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What did you think? I'm fairly happy with this so far. Let me know if I wrote Rachel okay, she is slightly more laid back in this story thanks to Puck so she won't be exactly like she is in the show but still have a lot of typical Rachel Berry qualities. Let me know what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Still haven't decided on every single part of this story but I mostly have so updates shouldn't take too long. I've come up with a system that will hopefully keep updates fairly regular; before I post a chapter I have at least the next two chapters written. So this will be posted, once I've written chapter five and then that chapter won't be posted until I've written chapter six…do you get it? Hopefully this system will work, although I've started sixth form (American readers: two extra years at school after we finish our compulsory years that are optional and in which you can do courses that you could do at college and some that aren't offered at college) so I don't know how much time I'll get too write but I will try to keep up. **_

_**Puck may seem a bit OOC, but I've always thought that he would be nicest at home so I wanted to show how important his family is too him. **_

_**Thanks as always for the reviews, favourites and alerts! They make me so happy, and make writing a chapter so much easier. I apologise now for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I proof read my chapters three times but always miss some. I may look into asking someone to beta reader the story at a later date. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee" or any of the characters. I made up the names for Noah's mother and sister though. Any parts of the plot that you recognise from the show are not mine. I also don't own "Desperate Housewives" that is mentioned in this chapter.**_

* * *

><p>I should have just said no to ma when she demanded to meet Rachel, but no I had to let her get her way. Now, the crazy woman had me cleaning the house. It was clean enough before, but no according to ma it had to look as good as possible for Rachel. Why? It's not like Rachel would say "you're house isn't clean enough." But as I've discovered from sixteen years of living with my mother; it's better to let her get her way or I'll never stop hearing about it.<p>

Don't get me wrong; I love my Ma she's amazing. She looked after a six year old kid and a new baby on her own after my loser dad left them. She worked night shifts and early shifts at the hospital just to make enough money for us to live on.

She only ever breaks down on the anniversary day of my dad leaving.

I hate that day. All the feelings of resentment and anger towards my dad just rage in my veins and I can't help but do something stupid on that night. Normally I went out to fight club and hit people, but sometimes I would go out and get myself so drunk that I couldn't move or feel; I just went numb.

My ma always cries on that day and I hate it. Her cries make my heart feel too tight, and all though I try and comfort her I know there is nothing I can say to make it any better.

Sometimes when I'm hugging her I can still see the scars from my dad's abuse, and it makes me even angrier.

I wish I could make my Ma proud. That's one of my life ambitions; to make her proud of me even if it's just once. I'd never admit that to anyone else; I do have a reputation.

Anyway Ma was in the kitchen rushing around trying to make sure nothing got burnt, it was kind of funny that all this effort was being made for Rachel Berry. Most people couldn't stand Rachel, and here was his Ma rushing around making everything perfect to impress her.

I knew I could be a dick and refuse to clean, but a part of me agreed with my Ma. I wanted to impress Rachel; prove to her that my family weren't Lima Losers and hopefully that I wasn't.

I helped Ma with the cooking after I was done with cleaning, and yes I know being able to cook wasn't badass but chicks digged it. As I was checking on the vegetables, I felt two little hands cling onto my waist. I turned around and saw my little sister, Hannah, with tears in her eyes. Now, I might not have been the nicest or best brother to her most of the time but she was my little sister and I couldn't stand to see her cry.

I kneeled down to be closer to her level, brushed her hair out of her eyes and said softly:

"What's wrong Han?"

She sniffled and put her small arms around me burying her head into my shoulder. I put my arms around her, and rubbed her back smoothly. I heard her voice muffled by my shoulder say:

"Noah, I fell asleep on the sofa. I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?"

"You, you got hurt. Not even a kiss helped make it feel better."

He smiled at her innocence, but felt touched that it was the idea of him being hurt that had scared her.

"It was just a dream. I'm fine Han, see?"

He felt her nod, but then she started crying more. Through her tears she said:

"Yeah but, Noe you had to leave me and mummy. I don't want you to leave. You won't ever leave me, will you?"

His heart hurt at her words. He would never leave her or his Ma; he may go away to college or move to another town one day but he would always be there for them.

"I won't leave you Hannah; I'll always be here for you and Mum. Whenever you need me, I'll be there. I promise."

She nodded against his shoulder, and he felt her smile.

"I love you Noah"

"Love you too little sis"

Hannah pulled away and gave me a sweet smile. I smiled back and wiped her tears away.

"You should go get changed sis, we've got company coming round for dinner."

"Ooh is it Rachel, your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, squirt"

"Is she a girl?"

"Yeah"

"Is she your friend?"

"Yeah"

"Then she is your girlfriend!"

I leapt forward and tickled her mercilessly for a few minutes before letting her run away giggling to go get changed.

My ma came in and looked at me. She was looking at me in a weird way.

"Why are you looking at me like that Ma?"

"I'm sorry Noah"

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for what I said about you being no better than the Nazi's. I should never have said that honey. You are so much better than them. Thank you for how you handled your sister; I know it must of hurt that she thought you would leave but you handled it really well and now she loves you more than ever. You're a great big brother, and you're finally bringing home a Jewish girl; even if she is just a friend. I'm proud of you Noah."

I stared at her in shock, waiting for her words to actually sink in. She was proud of me? My heart soared.

"Thanks ma" I hugged her, and felt her put her arms around me too. "I love you Ma" I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Noah" she whispered back.

She pulled away from my embrace, stroked my cheek and went back to the dinner.

Damn. First Berry made him act nicer, now his mum and sister had turned him soft. What were these women doing too me?

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

After making sure Ma was fine with the dinner, I grabbed his keys and got into my trunk. It was 6; I figured I'd get Berry now as it would take me at least ten minutes to get to her house then who knows how long it will take the diva too get ready?

I really hoped I wouldn't run into her daddies. If she had told them about me throwing slushees at her then their reaction towards me would be even worse than the reaction they would have at just looking at me. I had a Mohawk and generally smirked a lot; that was usually enough to make parents not like me, especially dads.

Apparently luck wasn't on my side. When I pulled up to her drive I saw all three cars in the drive way. Damn. Time to use the manners his mother had drilled into me for when we went to Temple.

I quickly cut off the engine, walked up to the door and knocked. I found it funny that I was actually kind of scared of Rachel's dads and I hadn't even met them.

The door opened and Rachel's black and taller dad stood there smiling.

"Erm hi Mr Berry, I'm here to pick up Rachel."

Her dad smiled and said:

"I assume your Noah Puckerman?"

"Yes, sir" Yes I have manners; I just chose when to use them.

"Well nice to meet you Noah"

He reached out to shake my hand. I shook his hand, feeling shocked that Mr Berry didn't seem too hate me.

"You too Mr Berry"

"Call me Hiram, it gets confusing when people call both me and Leroy Mr Berry"

"Okay, Hiram"

"Good man. Come in, Rachel will be down in a minute."

I gulped and followed Hiram through the door. I looked around and was shocked at how normal her house was. Sure, it was modern and quite fancy, but it looked like a family home. There were pictures of Rachel and her dads all around the place, Rachel's dance shoes chucked in a corner and some of what he assumed was her dads stuff on the stairs. He liked it.

Hiram took him through to the kitchen where another man who he assumed was Rachel's other dad was sitting at their breakfast bar. He looked up as he heard us come in, and smiled at us both.

"Hi there, are you Rachel's friend Noah?"

"Yes sir"

"It's nice to meet you Noah. Rachel's told us a lot about you."

Shit.

"Oh. Erm…" I trailed off, not knowing what she had told them about him.

Both men laughed. Leroy caught his eye and said:

"Don't look so worried son. We know about the slushees." He dropped his head, not able to look at them. "But we also know you've changed, and have promised our Rachel that you won't do that again. If Rachel believes you, then so do we. We all make mistakes and we all deserve second chances."

I looked up in disbelief, and looked for any sign of this being a trick. They were both being honest, I could tell. I was shocked, that they hadn't written me off as a jerk and were actually giving me a chance.

"Thank you, sirs."

They smiled at me, and Hiram grinned and said:

"But if we ever do hear of you doing that to our Star, then you will have to deal with me."

I gulped. He was kinda scary.

"I understand, sir. Although I think Rachel could kick my ass if she wanted too."

Both her dads laughed. After he stopped laughing, Hiram said:

"You're probably right son. So Rachel told us you play on the high school football team; what position are you?"

"Wide receiver"

"I used to play wide receiver too. I was the best player on that shit team."

My eyes widened at both the swearing and that he had been a wide receiver. I had always thought that Rachel's dad would be like older versions of her. I was shocked that I liked her dads.

"Our team barely wins. When we do win, it's because of me in my own opinion."

Hiram laughed at this, and Leroy eyed them both in amusement.

"I like your confidence. You remind me of a younger me"

"Oh god, I hope he's not like you when you were younger. You were an asshole." Leroy said grinning at his husband.

"I wasn't an asshole. I was just confident about myself, you just didn't appreciate it."

"Why would I appreciate you pushing me in a lake to prove that you were stronger than me?"

"Man's got to do what a man's got to do. It shut you up didn't it?"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. They were typical guys. Definitely not what I expected, but I liked them.

"You are such a guy Dad, and please don't give Noah ideas."

I turned round at hearing Rachel's voice and looked at the door way.

Damn.

She looked gorgeous. She was wearing a casual, navy dress that complimented her tan skin and clung to her curves. The dress ended mid-thigh, and made her long legs seem even longer than usual. Her hair was down and in loose curls, and she wore soft make up that enhanced her natural features. She was beautiful.

I felt Leroy lean in, and whisper to me in an amused tone:

"Close your mouth son, you'll catch flies."

I cleared my head, and smiled at her.

"Looking good Rach."

"Thanks Noah!" She smiled brightly.

She went over to her dad's and gave them both a hug and kiss on cheek whilst saying goodbye. Then her dad's came over and both shook my hand and then showed us out of the door, waving to us as we walked to my truck.

We both got in, and she immediately started talking:

"I'm so sorry I took so long to come down the stairs, I didn't think you'd get there so early and I had got stuck on the phone with Kurt. He was telling me about this Broadway song he's fallen in love with, and I had already heard it of course and I was commending him on his musical tastes and then he wanted to know how our romantic relations were going so then I had to tell him we were only friends and he spent ages wanting to know why so I had to come up with a made up answer. Of course, I felt bad for lying but it was for the greater good so it can't possibly be held against me-"

I started laughing at her rambling and interrupted:

"Woah Berry! You're talking too much"

"I'm talking an adequate amount Noah"

"Berry, you talk more than anyone I know"

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"It's not; it's just hard to keep up with you."

"Oh. Well if we are going to be friends, you will have to learn to keep up because if you aren't going to change then I'm not going too either. A star has to have a good vocabulary, and this is all good practice for interviews for when I'm famous. All though Broadway stars aren't interviewed nearly as much as movie stars, but I still feel I should be prepared for-"

"Berry, I get that you like to talk a lot. That's fine. But I am still me, so I will interrupt you when you speak too much."

She glared at me and huffed.

"Fine"

"Oh and by the way, I didn't mind that you took a while to come down the stairs. Your dads are cool."

"Ha, so you were keeping up with me! My daddies are great, I'm glad you liked them."

"Well I kept up with some of your speech. Yeah, they were pretty cool. Your dad, Hiram is a bit scary though"

She sniggered. I raised my eyebrows at her.

"Noah Puckerman is scared of my dad? That's a first"

"Don't repeat that to anyone Berry"

"Or what?"

"Trust me; you don't want to know what the 'or else' is"

"Ooh I'm so scared!"

Rachel Berry was actually mocking me.

"You'd better be careful Berry"

"I'm not scared of you Noah"

"Why's that?"

"I know you wouldn't hurt me physically. I'm a girl, so you wouldn't do that."

Damn, she was right. I decided to be playful instead and tickled her. She giggled loudly. Her giggle was so feminine and I couldn't believe I was saying it, cute that it made me smile. I kept tickling her, and she was squealing my name.

"Apologise for mocking me"

"No!" she managed to splutter out through her laugher. Damn the girl had guts. I tickled her more, and her breaths were getting more rapid and she was squirming even more.

"Fine! I'm sorry"

I stopped tickling her, and started the truck. I smirked at her and said:

"See was that so hard?"

She mumbled incoherently, and smacked his arm.

"You're an idiot"

"I'm hurt babe"

She just rolled her eyes, but I saw the corners of her mouth curl up slightly into a small smile. She was enjoying this just as much as I was.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

After ten minutes of playful banter, we arrived at my house. I quickly hurried her through the door, hoping my mum wouldn't rag on my ass for being ten minutes late.

I walked her into the kitchen, and my ma looked up from where she was putting the plates on the table. She smiled when she saw Rachel.

"Hi Rachel, how are you?"

I looked at Rachel. She smiled at my Ma, and said:

"Hi Mrs Puckerman. I'm fine thank you, how are you? Thank you for inviting me over, dinner smells delicious"

Damn. Rachel sure knew how to be charming. Ma was gonna love her.

"I'm great, thanks Rachel. Please, call me Rebecca. 'Mrs Puckerman' sounds too formal. Your very welcome Rachel, I'm just happy that Noah's found himself a friend like you"

"Ma" I muttered in embarrassment. Rachel just smiled, amused.

"Don't ma me, Noah Puckerman. There's nothing wrong with me telling Rachel that I approve of your friendship."

Oh god. Kill me now.

Rachel saved me slightly by saying:

"Thank you Rebecca. Should we sit down and eat before this wonderful food goes to waste?"

"Oh yes of course. Hannah! Come sit down for dinner"

Hannah came rushing in, and sat down before she noticed Rachel. She starred at Rachel.

"You're pretty. Are you Rachel?"

"Thank you. Yes I am."

"You're Noah's girlfriend?"

Kill me now. Damn my ma and my little sister. Rachel raised her eyebrows at me. I just put my head down on the table in defeat.

I could already see that this night was going to be torture for me.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

After Rachel explaining to Hannah that we were just friends, dinner actually went okay. Rachel was perfect in Ma's eyes. She was polite, charming and wasn't afraid to tell me when I was being rude. She was actually funny as well which was shocking. I thought Ma was practically going to start drooling over her. It's clear that Ma loves her. She's exactly the kind of girl my Ma's been begging me to date since freshman year.

Ma was more relaxed with Rachel here, and Hannah was even more talkative than usual. They both adored her. He was going to be in for torture once she left.

Once dinner was done, Rachel immediately started picking up our plates. I frowned and said:

"Rach, you don't have to do that."

"Yes honey, don't worry about it. You're a guest." Ma piped up.

"Oh its fine, I insist that I do it. It's only fair seeing as you cooked. Besides, Noah is going to help me."

I blinked in shock.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"Says who?"

"Says me"

"I'm not doing it"

"Yes, you are"

"But Rach-"

"No butts. You're mother cooked your meal, the least you can do is help tidy away."

I groaned but got up knowing that if I didn't agree that Ma would help her tag team and they'd win anyway.

I looked at my Ma and saw her smiling at Rachel. She was obviously impressed that Rachel could get me to do the dishes. Damn Rachel and her midget ninja skills.

"There you go. Was that so hard?" Rachel said with a grin and she ran some soapy water.

I grumbled and grunted.

"Don't push it Berry"

"Or what?"

"Don't try me"

She just smirked at me. I had to get rid of that smirk. I grabbed some of the bubbles from the washing up water and put the bubbles on her nose.

I laughed at her as she scrunched up her nose and opened her mouth to lecture me. Instead she grabbed some bubbles in a quick move that I barely saw and shoved a load of bubbles in my face.

I growled playfully at her, and then we started having a bubble fight almost forgetting my Ma was in the room until she started laughing a few minutes later.

We stopped, and looked each other and then burst out laughing. Our faces and hair was soaked; we looked hilarious.

"Sorry if we made a mess, Rebecca."

"Its fine dear, I enjoyed your little fight"

Ma walked into the living room still laughing. Rachel started washing up, so I grabbed the tea towel and started drying up and putting things away. After a few minutes I said:

"Jeez Berry, you really know how to get my ma to like you"

"What are you talking about Noah?"

"She frigging adores you"

"Really?" Did she really not see it?

"Duh Berry"

"Well that's good isn't it?"

"I suppose, but now all I'm going to hear from my mum is how perfect you are and how we should get married and all that shit."

"Language Noah! Besides, I think your exaggerating. Your mum wouldn't be thinking about us getting married after having only met me once, and knowing that we are only friends."

"Wanna bet?" I grumbled.

She just laughed. We finished cleaning, and then wandered into the living room. My sister was sitting on the floor playing with her dolls, and Ma was reading a magazine in the corner chair. I directed her over to the couch then sat down on the coach and told her to sit down. She sat down next to me all primly with her legs crossed. I laughed and pulled her legs up so they were resting on my lap. She looked scandalised which made me laugh more.

"Noah! I can't put my legs up on your couch! It's disrespectful."

"Rach, its fine. Besides, your legs are on me not the couch" I waggled my eyebrows suggestively at her. She just rolled her eyes, but still looked unsure. So I sighed and said to my Ma:

"Ma, Rach can put her legs up on the couch right?"

"Of course dear. Please make yourself comfortable Rachel." Ma replied with a smile. Rachel finally relaxed and kept her legs on my lap. I placed my hands on her legs, and laughed when she shot me a warning look.

"There's nowhere else to put my hands Berry" I whispered to her. She again just rolled her eyes, and looked towards the television.

I smiled. Finally, I won an argument.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

We watched TV with my Ma and sister until about ten and surprisingly only had a few arguments. Her and Ma wanted to watch Desperate Housewives which I thought was too girly and shit. Berry argued that it had a lot of life lessons in it, whereas I just said it was girly shit. Ma was in control of the remote though so we ended up watching it, and I kept annoying Berry by saying it was shit until I saw one of the housewives in their bra and panties. I shut up pretty quickly after that. What? She was hot.

I was shocked that I'd actually had a pretty good night. Berry had been quite normal. Who knew Rachel could be normal?

We said our goodbyes after the show ended, and Ma made Rachel promise she would be round again soon. She didn't even bother to mention me when she asked her that. If I fell out with Rachel and hated her my Ma would still want her to come round probably. Hannah gave Rachel a hug as she left, and then we quickly escaped.

As we were in the truck driving back to hers, I looked over at her and said:

"Thanks for doing that Rach. I know my Ma's a bit…intense."

"You're welcome Noah. Your mum is lovely, so is your sister. I had a great time"

"Are you sure? We didn't do anything special."

"Of course! Sitting down with your family was nice. My dads are often at conventions or working out of town so we don't get too sit down as a family that often. It was nice just sitting there watching TV"

"Yeah suppose. Who knew that Rachel Berry would be into a show like Desperate Housewives?"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Noah"

"Really? Like what?" I said wiggling my eyebrows in a flirty way.

"Do you have to make everything I say into something sexual?"

"Of course I do. Remember who you're talking too."

"Pig"

"You know you love it Berry."

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious though Noah, there are a lot of things about me you don't know"

"Yeah? Well maybe you can tell me some of those things sometime"

She smiled, and I knew I had said the right thing. She clearly liked that, I wanted to know her better. Jeez since when did I get to know girls? But then again, Rachel Berry was no ordinary girl.

"Yeah, maybe I will" She smiled at me, and I gave her a lopsided smile. I pulled up in front of her house, and we walked together to her front door.

"Thanks for tonight, Berry."

"You're welcome Noah"

We both looked at each other as if there was something we were both trying to say but didn't know how to say it. I kinda wanted to kiss her. Out of instinct ya know; normally when I walk a girl to her door I make out with her. I couldn't do that with Rachel of course. But god damn, I wanted too. She's just a friend idiot, I said to myself.

She smiled softly, and reached up on her tiptoes and softly kissed my cheek. She pulled back and said:

"Goodnight Noah"

"Goodnight Rach"

She gave me one more smile, before turning around and going inside.

I walked back to my truck with a lingering smile on my face

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: There you go a longer chapter for you and quite a few cute puckleberry moments. Quite proud of the length of this chapter, but it was easy to write so I'm not surprised at the length. Let me know what you think :D**_

_**An early 9/11 message as I don't think I'll be posting again before then:** My thoughts and grief go out to everyone who lost their lives that morning; civilians, fireman, officers, workers in the twin towers, the passengers of all the high jacked planes and their loved ones. It was a tragic loss for the whole world. I'm not an American, but that day changed me. Please remember to take a moment of silence to honour those who died on Sunday._


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, story alerts and favourites! It means a lot to see that you like this story, and makes my late nights writing these chapters worth it. I have proof read this chapter three times, but have probably missed many mistakes…so I apologise in advance for typos, misspelling and grammar issues. **_

_**Sorry for the longer wait on this chapter, school has been crazy and then I've been ill the last few days. The next update will hopefully be quicker than this one is.**_

_**Slight warning: Quite a bit of swearing from Puck in this chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "glee" or any of the characters that have been mentioned so far in this fanfiction. I also don't own any of the plot or dialogue that you recognise from the show. I also don't own "Facebook" or "John Tucker Must Die" or "Halo".**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry <strong>had a great day yesterday!

_12 people like this_

**Kurt Hummel: **What did you do last night diva? ;)

**Mercedes Jones: **Has this got anything to do with a certain badass with a Mohawk? ;D

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **totally ;)

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky! ;D

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **;)

**Rachel Berry: **Noah! Nothing like that happened!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Like what? ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Noah!

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Yeah, scream my name baby ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Shut it Puckerman

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

I smiled as I read my Facebook status and the comments. Noah was typical Noah, Kurt and Mercedes were typical gossips but Santana hadn't said anything hurtful which was a step up.

I was really starting to feel like the people in the glee club were starting to consider the outcasts of the group as actual friends. They were finally, starting to accept us. Glee club was starting to become a place of acceptance and friendship, and I couldn't be happier that I was apart of something so special.

I stood by my mirror and smiled at my reflection. I imagined the reactions of the gleeks if they saw me in the normal clothes I was in now. I did like what I wore to school, but I had only started wearing most of those clothes because of the slushees. What's the point of wearing your nicest clothes to school when they get destroyed by colourful corn syrup?

I was wearing tight skinny jeans, a v neck floral top and a denim waistcoat. The jeans made my legs look very shapely and long, the top showed off my collarbones and complimented my skin tone and the denim waistcoat just looked cute. I really liked my outfit, it was a shame I wasn't really planning on doing anything today.

As if he had been reading my mind, my phone alerted me to a new text from Noah:

_Hey Berry, what u doing 2day?_

I rolled my eyes at his poor grammar, and ignored how happy his text had made me.

_Hello Noah. First off all, your grammar is atrocious. Secondly, I happen to have no plans for today. Why do you ask?_

I checked my news feed on my Facebook, and I was signing onto my MySpace page I got his reply:

_No1 spells proper in txt messages babe, cept you. Do you wanna do something tday? I'm bored shitless._

I chuckled. Noah still managed to swear in text form. So like him.

_Well I don't see why correct grammar shouldn't be used in texts. Sure Noah, that sounds lovely. What are you proposing that we do?_

I looked too see if my recent video had gained any complimenting comments and was surprised that some of the glee club members (Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and surprisingly Brittany) had left lovely comments. I read them smiling, it was nice to have friends. I just finished reading them when my phone alerted me to Noah's response.

_I'll come to yours, and we'll watch a movie? That sound ok b?_

I smiled, at the thought of spending time with Noah. I was half expecting him to reply back with something sexual, so when Noah replied with a normal idea, I was quite impressed. I decided to treat him for that.

_That sounds like a wonderful idea. If you're nice to me, I may even let you play on my dad's Xbox or Wii. But a fair warning, I will beat you so bad at Halo. _

His response back was so quick that it made me laugh.

_R u kidding me? You play Halo? Damn Berry, Ur more badass than I thought. I will kick your midget ass at Halo._

Oh hell no! He was not insulting her Halo skills!

_Bring it on Puckerman! Don't come crying to me when you lose!_

Oh she was so going to beat him!

_Oh it's so on Berry. I'll be round in 20 minutes. Prepare to lose._

She smirked. Oh yes Noah, it's SO on.

_Prepare for a long, slow killing Noah. See you soon :)_

I quickly applied some more make-up, and then dashed down the stairs to my living room to set up the Xbox. I got the game set up and then went a made drinks for us. After I made drinks, an idea came to me and I smirked.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

Thirty minutes later, I knew Noah wouldn't be on time, I heard Noah knocking at the door. I rushed over and opened the door with a big smile on my face and kept one arm behind my back.

Noah was standing there smirking at me, and I had to say he looked rather gorgeous. He was wearing his typical jeans, a top that showed off all his muscles and the leather jacket he had worn for the boys mash up in glee. His hazel eyes were shining with determination and happiness. He looked me up and down.

"Looking good Berry"

I blushed, and said:

"Thank you Noah, so are you"

He smirked at me, and I just rolled my eyes. I seemed to do that a lot in his presence.

"What you holding behind your back?"

I smirked at him, and put the arm I was hiding behind my back towards him. In my hand, I held out a box of tissues.

"Why are you showing me a box of tissues Berry?"

"I'm offering them to you Noah, so you have something to wipe your tears with when I beat your ass at Halo" I smirked at him mockingly. He glared at me mockingly.

"Oh it's on Berry. Take me to your Xbox woman."

"Don't call me woman, Noah. It's degrading."

"Shut up woman, I've got a game to beat you at"

I just glared at him, and started walking towards the living room. He walked through the door, shut it and followed me. Although I couldn't see his face, I just knew he was smirking and I can't wait to wipe that smirk of his face.

I sat on the floor in front of the flat screen and picked up a controller. He sat down next to me, and smirked superiorly.

"Ready to lose Crazy?"

"Are you?"

"Game on Berry"

"Game on"

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

"SHIT! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"DIE BITCH, DIE!"

"TAKE THAT CRAZY!"

"BEAT THAT PUCKERMAN!"

"SHIT! I'M RUNNING OUT OF AMMO"

"TOO BAD SUCKER!"

"SHIT! NO! AW FUCK"

"YES I WIN. SUCK ON THAT PUCKERMAN!"

I jumped up from the floor and started doing a victory dance. Oh yeah! I won! I beat Noah Puckerman, and you know what? It feels so good! Noah was still just sitting on the floor in shock from losing.

I carried on doing my victory dance for at least five minutes before Noah was able to get over his shock.

"Shut it Berry. That didn't count. I ran out of ammo"

"You should have played better and you wouldn't have run out. I won, you lost. "

"It didn't count. Out of curiosity, where did you learn to play like that?"

"My two dads; they might be gay but they are still men. They were adamant that I know how to play video games, and I've played games with them so many times that I can beat them nearly every time."

"Dang Berry, you are one awesome chick."

"Thanks for the compliment Noah"

"You're welcome Rach"

"Do you want to know something else?"

"Sure"

"I totally beat your ass!"

"Berry!"

I just laughed at his pout and continued to nicely mock him.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

After some good hearted mocking, we decided to put a film on. As we were looking through mine and my daddies vast collection, Noah snorted and said:

"Oh hell no Berry, we are not watching Funny Girl"

"Why not? It's an amazing film!"

"No Berry, you will not make me watch it"

"Fine, then find a film we will both like then"

"Fine Berry, but it won't be a musical"

"That's fine Noah. I don't only watch musicals."

"Really?"

I swatted his arm, and his yelped.

"Dang woman! Quit hitting me!"

"Be nice then!"

"I am nice"

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay so I am my version of nice. You still shouldn't hit me so often, its abuse!"

"Aw poor ickle Noah" I said mocking him in a baby voice.

"There's nothing ickle about me babe. I could show you, if you want?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I scoffed. Although that sentence had sent a heat wave through my body, and I didn't want him to know how much I would enjoy that view.

"No thanks Noah"

"Your loss babe" He said shrugging.

After arguing over films for fifteen minutes, we finally decided on a film. We selected "John Tucker Must Die" which I thought was quite ironic because Noah is pretty much like John. He didn't know this though, as he hadn't seen the film. He only agreed to this film because of the women on the DVD cover. Typical Noah, I thought rolling my eyes.

We put the movie in, and after a few minutes we got the film set up in the right place. Noah sat down on the sofa in the seat nearest the arm rest, and I sat down next to him and lifted my legs and put them to the side of me.

We had watched the movie for ten minutes before Noah started commenting on how awesome John Tucker was, and how badass his system for "chicks" was. I laughed, knowing that the four main girls were going to form a group against him and try to destroy him.

Noah nudged my shoulder with his and looked at me with an amused smile:

"This isn't a funny bit, what are you laughing at?"

"You haven't seen this film before have you?"

"No, why?"

"Well let's just say that soon enough, you're not going to think John is so awesome"

I left it at that, and just smirked at him when he asked me what I meant. He kept whispering to me, trying to get me to say what happened but I just ignored him with a smirk on my face.

Eventually we came to that part in the film, and he stopped bugging me. He found that part of the film funny.

"Imagine if that happened to you Puckerman"

"That wouldn't happen to the Puckerone" He said puffing out his chest and smirking triumphantly.

"It could happen. You certainly have a lot of exes. A lot of them are Cheerios. Imagine what a load of Cheerio's could achieve" I said with a grin on my face.

He actually paled at my words. He glared at me and then threw his arm around my shoulder.

"You wouldn't help them would you Berry?" He said giving me a grin that made my knees weak. I snuggled my face in his shoulder and said:

"Of course not Noah" she knew he was smirking at this. "I'd lead them."

He poked my side and grumbled:

"Ha, you're not funny Berry"

"Never said I was"

"Shut up Berry, I'm trying to watch a film here" He squeezed my shoulders so I know he didn't mean it in a harsh way. I smiled against his shoulder, and turned my head towards the TV but left it on Noah's shoulder. He also kept his arm around my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a second just enjoying the feel of comfort I got from Noah's presence and the sounds of the film.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

"Star, Noah…time to wake up kiddies."

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and saw my daddy standing at the edge of the sofa grinning amusedly at us. I looked up to Noah, and realised that I had my head on his chest, my fingers curled into his top and was half on top of him. I was between him and the back of the sofa, and he had his arm around my waist. His head was leaning against the arm rest, and his legs were tangled with me. I blushed at being caught like this by my daddy. He seemed to notice my embarrassment and tried to spare me slightly.

"Dad and I have ordered take away for all of us, it will be here in about five minutes. Wake Noah up, and both of you come in the kitchen" Daddy smiled at me then left the room and went into the kitchen.

I sighed and looked up at Noah again. He looked adorable when he slept; so peaceful, as if he had no troubles in the world. His embrace was so warm and comforting; I wished I could just lay here with him all night. I shook my head trying to ignore these thoughts. I tried sitting up and smiled when he tugged me back to him tighter than before.

"Noah" I said softly. He groaned, and muttered:

"Five more minutes"

"Noah, we have to get up. Food's coming in five minutes."

"Don't care."

He pulled me to him tighter and entangled our legs once again. I smiled; he was so cute when he was sleepy. But, if I stayed in his embrace much longer I would never want to get out of it.

I tickled his sides lightly, and saw his eyes flutter open. He blinked at me a few times with sleepy eyes, before grabbing my hand and forcing me to stop tickling him.

"This is a pretty awesome way to wake up, minus the tickling. How did we get into this position anyway?"

I blushed.

"I guess we moved when we fell asleep"

"Yeah, suppose so….hey did you say something about food?"

I laughed. He was such a typical guy; food always distracted them.

"Yeah my daddy woke me up and told me that he ordered food for all of us, that includes you"

"Awesome!"

I chuckled and sat up again. He sat up too and got off the sofa, stretching and yawning. I saw a glimpse of his abs and I can't say I could complain. The boy had a damn good body. Stop it Rachel! Those are not the type of thoughts you should be having right now!

He stopped stretching and offered me a hand which I took and stood up. His hand shot a tingle through my whole body, which I tried desperately to ignore but I knew I would be overanalysing that later.

I smiled at him in thanks, and started walking towards the kitchen. I felt Noah put his arm around my waist, and pull me back. Again I had to ignore the tingle and fire his warm, muscled arm sent through my body. I turned to look at him, and he looked confused:

"Where are you going Berry?"

"To the kitchen; my daddy said that we should go to the kitchen once we were both awake."

"Oh. Cool, next time you could tell me that Berry"

"Sorry Noah, it slipped my mind."

"S'cool babe."

He started walking us both to the kitchen with his arm still around my waist. We arrived in the kitchen, and both my dads looked up and smirked at us. I was confused for a moment, until Noah removed his arm from my waist and shot me a sheepish grin. We sat down at the table and great my dads.

"How was your sleep kids?" My dad said with an amused grin. I blushed.

"It was a lovely sleep. I don't know how we got into that…erm…"

All three men laughed, and my daddy smiled at me and said:

"It's okay Star, we know it happens. We trust you."

I blushed a darker red, and even Noah blushed a little bit.

"Daddies! Stop embarrassing me!"

"Darling, we haven't even begun embarrassing you yet. Noah, has Rachel ever told you any stories from her childhood?"

"Nope, she hasn't" Noah replied grinning at me.

"Well Rachel was a...unique child. She went to a lot of summer camps, and when she was eight…"

Oh god. He was going to tell THAT story. Kill me now.

Thankfully the doorbell rang, so I grabbed the money and ran to the door.

Once I paid for the food, I came into the kitchen and heard my dad saying:

"…Then she got kicked out of the camp after only two days being there for putting laxatives in her singing teachers meal so she wouldn't be able to teach and Rachel could try and take over her class as the teacher according to her "lacked any form of vocal talent, and was inadequate to be teaching future stars." But unfortunately for Rachel she was caught, and sent home.

Noah burst out laughing, and was laughing so hard that he was nearly crying. I blushed so hard that it nearly physically hurt.

"Dad! Did you have to tell that story?"

"Yes Star, I really did. That story is just too funny not too tell."

"Berry, you are seriously crazy; awesome but still god damn crazy" Noah spluttered through his laughter. I just glared at him.

"Oh, and there was this other time that Rachel-"

Oh god, I was in for torture.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

After dinner and countless of embarrassing stories about my childhood, Noah had to go home so I walked him to his truck. As we reached it, he smirked at me and said:

"You were one bat shit crazy kid Berry"

"Whatever Puckerman, just wait until the next time I come round your house. I'm so going to get the dirt on your childhood from your mother."

"Yeah, you try that Berry"

"Oh I will, and you know your mother will give them to me."

"You'll have to get through me before you'll find out anything"

"I'm so scared" I mocked.

"You should be Berry" I just rolled my eyes. He just smirked at me, and we drifted into a comfortable silence for a few moments until I spoke softly.

"I had a good day today, despite all the embarrassment."

"So did I. You're an awesome chick Rachel."

"Thank you, you're pretty awesome too."

"Well duh, of course I am. I'm a stud" He said grinning.

I giggled softly and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into his chest. I put my arms around his waist, and rested my head against his heart. I closed my eyes for a moment, listening to his heartbeat and enjoying the feel of his embrace. I felt him nuzzle my hair, and smiled into his chest.

We stayed like that for a few moments, before we both gently pulled away and smiled at each other. He reached over and tucked a curl behind my ear and stroked my cheek for a few seconds before smiling and saying:

"Goodnight Rach"

"Goodnight Noah"

He smiled again and got in his truck. I watched and waved until he was out of sight, and was happy that he waved back to me before turning the corner. I walked back into my house with a smile on my face

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

Later as I got into bed, snuggled into my pillow and pulled my quilt comfortably around me my phone lit up with a received message:

_Sweet dreams, Caroline._

I fell asleep with a smile on my face, and dreamt about Noah singing "Sweet Caroline" to me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm quite happy with this; I enjoyed including Facebook, texts and I loved writing the scenes where they compete over Halo. I myself have never played Halo but have heard some of my guy friends talking about it so I used my limited knowledge to write that scene and I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of this chapter ;D**_

_**Question: Would any of you be terribly opposed to me not including Jesse St James to this story? I'm not sure whether to include him or not...I will probably still have Rachel find out about her mum, but it will be a different method of finding out if I don't include Jesse. I don't dislike Jesse but I didn't like the storyline very much, so let me know what you think. If a majority of you want Jesse in the story, then I will find a way to add him in. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites of this story so far, it is truly appreciated! I think you're going to like the ending of this chapter even if it is a bit of a tease. Sorry this has taken so long to post, my life has been crazy. **_

_**Who else loved that Beth got bought back into glee? Puck was so cute with her! Obviously I'm not appreciative that seems to bring quick back, but I love the storyline. I hope they do it well! Also who like me caught the very small puckleberry spots **(standing next to each other near cast sheet, his smile, wink and standing ovation and the way the camera focused in on them when the lyrics said: I'll fix my mistakes)_

_**Question for you: Do you want Puck to keep Beth or not? I'm thinking you guys can give me an answer in reviews or if you would prefer I will set up a poll in my profile, it's up to you but will be decided on the majority response. I will consider your votes, and how I can write in what you decide. I want to make this story a story that both I and you as the readers enjoy, so that's why I will often ask your opinions on future plot lines. I have a plan for this fanfiction, but I am willing to compromise if you disagree on what I planned because I want you all to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Sorry for rambling!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own "Glee" or any of its characters that are used and/or mentioned in this story. I also don't own any of the plot or dialogue that you recognise from the show.**_

* * *

><p>Monday seemed to come way too fast for my liking. I played some call of duty with the guys yesterday then just jammed on my guitar all evening and texted Berry for a bit. That chick was seriously damn awesome once she loosened up. A very fine Jew as well…very fine. What can I say? The chick is smoking hot, loves Halo and can return my smack talk…she's freaking awesome so yeah I so do not regret becoming her friend. Maybe I can get her too still make out with me…that be fucking awesome.<p>

I just had a feeling that today was not going to be a good day; I'd had a kickass weekend so of course I couldn't have a good Monday too. Anyway I cruised into school just as the bell for first period went. I was going to just ditch Spanish but Shuester saw me and practically dragged me into his class. That was bad enough. Who fucking cares about being able to speak Spanish? Besides I know the most important words in Spanish i.e. the swear words and the word for sex. What else do you need?

I got through that lesson by throwing paper balls at Mike every time he fell asleep which was every ten minutes. The dude claims he's a ninja but he didn't notice my paper balls until they were knocking against his face. Sucker.

I had a free period after the double Spanish lesson, so I went to go the hall to spy on the Cheerios (see if I could catch any glimpses of panties) but saw the Golden Couple (Finn and Quinn) and felt sick watching them so I just turned around and went to 7-11 for a churro. Every time I looked at Quinn, I couldn't help thinking "she's carrying **my **baby" and that was one of the reasons I was so confused about my attraction too her. Is it the baby or is it her?

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

I got into Glee club on time surprisingly and just sat there thinking about some pointless shit until I was jerked out of my thoughts by Quinn's voice saying:

"What about Target?"

"Tried. Not hiring."

I scoffed inside; the dude should be looking for any work possible, not stopping when all the decent jobs are taken.

"Another doctor bill came to my parents' house last night, Finn. We're lucky that I'm clever and intercepted it, but we have to start paying these doctors' bills or they're gonna go to a collection agency. And then my parents are gonna find out that I'm with child – your child"

I couldn't help the look of hurt on my face when she said that. Why does she think Finn is so much better than me? I felt a small soft hand rub my shoulder and turned to see Rachel sitting next to me with a soft smile. I smiled lightly at her, and pulled her into a hug. As un-badass as it is, I just needed a bit of comfort. I felt Rachel put her shoulder on my head, and smile. Right then I heard Mr Schue's footsteps so we both pulled away from each other with a smile and I mouthed a "thanks" to her before turning around to face Mr Schue.

"We're doing a new number. I know that pop songs have sort of been our signature pieces but I did a little research on past winners" He said whilst handing out sheet music. "And it turns out that the judges like songs that are more accessible…stuff they know. Uh, standards. Broadway. "

Great; show tunes. That just made my fucking day.

"Defying Gravity? I have an IPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked. This is amazing." Kurt said looking like Christmas had come early. He was so excited he could barely speak.

Don't get me wrong, the dude is alright but getting that excited about show tunes? It's freaking weird.

"Think you can handle it, Rachel?"

"It's my go-to shower song. It's also my ringtone."

Fuck. Berry in the shower. That's definitely an image going into the spank bank. I barely even heard Mercedes complaining about the song being vanilla; I was still picturing Berry in the shower. Well until Berry nudged me with an amused look and told me to concentrate. I just smirked at her and looked back to Mr Schue.

"On to item two; the school won't pay for the special bus we need to take Artie and his wheelchair with us to sectionals.

"Wh-wh-what?" Tina stammered as usual.

"That's completely unfair" I had to hide my smile at Rachel saying that. She was never afraid to stand up and say what she thinks; I kinda admire her for that. I don't always say what I want too because it will ruin my reputation. Like now; it's totally not kosher that Artie won't get too ride with us.

"So, we're gonna have to raise the money to pay for it ourselves." Schue looked at us with that "I'm a cool teacher, please do what I say" look. "See, when I was in glee club and we needed new silk cummerbunds for regionals, we held a bake sale"

Is this dude for real? My dislike must have been showing on my face because Rachel slapped my arm and whispered: "be nice!" Damn that girl can hit. I just rolled my eyes at her. Everyone else started laughing at Schue's suggestion and I raised a "see? I was right" eyebrow at her.

"Wait. You're joking right? I mean bake sales are kind of "bougie." Ah Santana. An opinionated, hot bitch.

"So hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?" Schue countered.

"It's not that. Its most of us don't know how to bake. I find recipes confusing." Brittany said almost normally. You gotta love that chick.

"My family's fully committed to take out" Rachel put in. I know how true that was; although her dad did tell me that she made fucking awesome cookies. His own words surprisingly, not mine.

"Yeah, Mr Schue. Kids are busier than when you went here; we've got homework and football and teen pregnancy and lunch." Sometimes I had to wonder why girls liked Finn so much. The guy was so dumb sometimes it was annoying.

"Can't Artie's dad just take him?" Mercedes said.

"I can't believe how insensitive you're all being. Are you a team?" Schue said to us all. Damn, he knew how to lay on the guilt

"Of course. But Artie understands. Don't you Artie?" Quinn said giving Artie a "agree with me or I'll release my hormonal fury on you" look.

Poor kid looked scared as shit under Baby Mama's gaze.

"Oh of course. It-It's cool. I mean, anything that takes away our time from rehearsing doesn't serve as a team." I'd hate to see what it not being cool would look like then.

The bell rang then, and we all got up and started walking. Rachel walked with me, and I could see from the look on her face that she felt guilty too about the way the bus situation with Artie had gone down. I slung an arm around her shoulders, and directed her towards the main doors.

"Noah, where are you taking me? It's lunch time."

"Exactly Berry, so we're gonna get some lunch"

"But the cafeteria is the other way"

"I know that Berry, and I also know that there is no way I'm eating the shit they serve in the cafeteria. We're gonna go to the Lima Inn Pub for some lunch" Cafeteria food was nasty shit.

"Noah! We can't go off the grounds at lunch time! We'll be expelled." It was kinda cute how worried she was.

"Chill out babe. The jocks go off site all the time, and the faculty don't do jack. It'll be fine, come on loosen up Berry."

I watched her standing there debating internally for a few minutes before she smiled brightly.

"Okay fine Noah. But if we get caught, I am blaming this on you"

"Fair enough" I'd been in trouble so many times; it was no big deal especially for a badass like me.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

We sat down outside and ordered our food. Berry of course when for some healthy pasta crap, whereas I went for a big burger. I noticed that despite her previous worry, that she looked more natural and relaxed than she had at school.

"See Berry, I told you this was a good idea. You're already enjoying it." I said with a knowing tone.

She looked like she was going to protest for a moment, and then she smiled and sighed.

"You're right Noah. It's nice just being away from everyone, from that school."

"You're just happy you're alone with the Puckerone" I said with a smirk.

As usual she rolled her eyes at me, but she did say:

"I like being with you Noah, you're the only true friend I've got" I felt the sad tone in her voice.

"That's not true, you're friends with Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt…and I suppose Finn."

She scoffed.

"Tina and Artie are too wrapped up in each other, Kurt is obviously upset that I get too sing Defying Gravity and Mercedes is his best friend so they will no doubt both side against me and Finn picks and chooses when he's my friend. I know I'm annoying, but am I really that bad that no-one likes me?"

She said the last part with her head down, but I had already seen the hurt in her eyes. I took her hand and held it in mine, momentarily shocked by how perfect her hand fitted into my mine, and put my other hand on her chin and forced her to look up at me.

"Look Berry, you're unique and shit you know. You are so confident, that people sometimes just find it hard to talk to you. People just have to make the effort to get to know you, and they'd like you. The gleeks only see the crazy; I'm gonna be a star Rachel Berry. You don't let them see you as a normal person. Maybe if you showed them who you really are, they'd like you more. I like you."

Shit, this chick is making me go soft. Although, the smile on her face was kinda worth it.

"Thanks Noah. Although you have a strange way with words, you have made me feel better."

"That's just how good the Puckerone is babe."

She rolled her eyes at me, and we started bantering. It kinda scared me how easy talking with Rachel was for me.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

The next glee meeting I found myself sitting next to Rachel again, listening half-heartedly as she rambled on about some song in Wicked that she loved. I used to just ignore her when she rambled on about shit like that, but she felt as down as I did these days so I listened in attempt to slightly cheer her up. Damn, I wasn't used to being nice.

"I have something I'd like to say" Kurt interrupted. What the hell did he have round his head? A blue bandana? Dude was seriously weird.

He stood up and put his hands on his hips.

"I wanna audition for the Wicked solo" Everybody apart from Rachel and I whooped. I looked at Rachel, she looked pissed off.

"Kurt, there's a high F in it." Typical Schue. Trying to be diplomatic or whatever it's called.

"That's well within my range." Dude was pretty confident. Rachel was not gonna like this.

"Well, I think Rachel's gonna be fine for the female lead. But I'm happy to have you try out something else, Kurt. And we'll make sure that it's got a killer high note in it." Rachel looked down looking kinda guilty. Girl's got a big heart.

"You tried" Mercedes muttered soothingly to a pissed looking Kurt.

"Anyway, I wanted to say something to you guys: I was a little disappointed at how you were all so willing to take the bus to sectionals together and make Artie drive by himself with his dad. We're a team, guys. We're in this glee club together."

"Artie doesn't care. His dad drives him everywhere." Mercedes interjected.

"I do care. That kind of hurt my feelings." Artie said.

"We didn't think you would take it personally." Rachel said apathetically. Apathetically? I've been round Rachel too much.

"Well, you're irritating most of the time, but don't take that personally" Harsh. Never expected that from Artie. Rachel looked down with a hurt expression so I discreetly grabbed her hand, squeezed it and rubbed my thumb over her knuckles. She smiled softly.

"I don't think you guys realise how much harder Artie has to work just to keep up." Schue continued.

"Preach" Artie comes out with some awesome one liner's.

"We're riding to sectionals together or we're not going at all. And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale." Fuck that. Bake sales are lame. Some of the others seemed to agree with me.

Schue started walking towards the door and I noticed some kid pushing a wheelchair. Fuck; this could not be good.

"St. Ignatius nursing home was having a tag sale." Shit more kids with wheelchairs were coming in. "And my A.V. Club friends here agreed to help out." Even Rachel had a "oh hell no" look on her face.

"For the next week, each of you is going to spend three hours a day in a wheelchair." Everyone was in disbelief. "Oh, oh, oh and we're doing a wheelchair number." Artie was the only happy one about this.

Fuck my life.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

The wheelchairs freaking sucked. I couldn't stand being so low down compared to everyone else. Plus I always just seemed to get the urge to stand up, like all the freaking time I'm in the chair. Although, no-one could have had it worse than Rachel; she got her tray of food knocked into her face. It was hilarious, but I was a good friend; I laughed and then drove her home so she could clear up.

I wasn't in the best of moods, and then I tried talking to Quinn. I offered her the $20 I had left over from my pool cleaning business and she wouldn't take it. Then she swore she would never tell anyone that the baby was mine, even if it came out with a Mohawk which I think would be pretty awesome. She then stormed out leaving me with a bunch of cupcake ingredients that I had no idea what to do with me. (A/N: This last sentence is AU)

But Berry isn't psychic for nothing; she appeared out of nowhere right when I needed her. She walked into the room, and looked around with an amused smile.

"Noah Puckerman, are you attempting to make cupcakes?" She said with an amused tone.

"Nah, all this crap was already in here when I came here to talk to Quinn."

Rachel's face dropped for a second before being amused again.

"How did your talk go?"

"Fucking shit. She won't say-"I cut myself off before I revealed my secret.

"She won't say what?" she said curiously.

Shit, think fast Puck.

"That she likes the hawk. I know she digs it really, all chicks do." I said trying to say it with my normal smirk.

Thankfully, Berry seemed to believe it.

"You're an idiot."

"A hot idiot though, right?"

She just rolled her eyes like usual. I'm surprised her eyes don't hurt.

"So, let's make these cupcakes then" Berry said with her determined smile.

"What?" I said confused as to why she thought we were gonna make these stupid cakes.

"I'm going to make cupcakes, and you're going to help me."

"I don't think so Berry."

"I do. You're gonna help me whether you like it or not Noah. Resistance is futile." She started stalking towards me like a hunter. She's kinda scary.

"I am not baking some stupid fairy cakes!"

"Cupcakes, Noah, not fairy cakes!"

"Same difference!"

She huffed and gave me a glare. For a midget, she's surprisingly scary.

"Noah Puckerman, you are going to help me cook cupcakes right now"

"Or what?"

"I'll shave off your Mohawk!"

I gaped at her for a second, before scoffing.

"You wouldn't even try it. Besides by the times you could find something to chop it off with I would be nowhere to be seen." I said smugly. Like Berry could actually shave my hawk.

"Your right. Which is why I'll do the next best thing I can do right now."

Before I even knew what was happening, she had chucked a load of flower and water on my head. That shit is way hard to get off. Clever midget.

I got flour and grabbed her so she couldn't move, and started pouring it on her. She squealed and twisted out of my arms and grabbed some cocoa powder and flung it at me. I got some sugar and poured it all over while she started smearing icing all over my face.

We continued fighting for a few minutes, until we both stopped due to our laughter. I had her trapped in my arms, and I looked down at her. Even covered in all sorts of food, she still looked beautiful. I think it was the happiness in her eyes that made her so beautiful in that moment. Her eyes were warm and glowing, and I couldn't help but smile at her. I brushed some of her hair back with one hand, and in that moment I really wanted to kiss her but instead I pulled her into a hug. She squealed when she felt me rubbing my face onto her shoulder, knowing that I was getting flour on her dress. She stopped, and wrapped her small, delicate arms around my waist and rested her face on my chest. I know it wasn't badass or cool, but in that moment I had felt happier than I had in a long while.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

Eventually we did let go off each other and with much reluctance on my part, cleaned up the mess we made. Then she said that she would make the cupcakes later at home, and that if I keep her company and promise not to mess around that I could taste the first cupcake. Hell yeah, I was so holding her to that. We both had to go home for showers and to get changed; I offered to help her out with the shower but she said no. The girl doesn't know what she is missing.

We made it too glee and I was finally feeling good again, despite being in the damned wheel chair. I parked up near Matt and Mike and started talking to them and Rachel came to my other side. As I was talking to Matt and Mike I heard Schue say:

"I know this is going to be hard on you Rachel, but I can't in good conscience preach about the importance of helping Artie and then reject Kurt's request out of hand."

"So you're giving him my part?" Rachel said disbelieved. Ooh Crazy was so gonna have a fit about this.

"No Rachel, you will both audition for the part."

"This is totally unfair. You gave me the part."

"And I will give it to you again if you can sing the song better than Kurt."

I heard Schue call for everyone's attention and Rachel huffing besides me.

"Now, all of you are gonna judge. And in the spirit of full access, each of you is going to get a vote." Rachel looked up, and I saw the fear on her face. We both knew this would be a popularity vote. "Whatever singer has the most votes gets the part."

"This isn't going to be about talent Mr Schuester. It's going to be a popularity contest." She had a point.

"Stop right there. Mr Schue, if I may?" Beyonce, aka, Kurt said and rolled up and then turned to face up with his legs crossed like some posh dude.

"We all know I'm more popular than Rachel. And I dress better than her. But I want you all to promise me that you're going to vote for whoever sings the song better." He paused and smiled at us. "Raise your right hand"

I raised my right hand, with no fuss for once.

"Your _right _hand Brittany." Bless that chick.

"It's this one" Santana whispered to her, and Brittany put the right hand in the air and said sorry.

"Repeat after me. I promise to vote for whoever sings the song better."

I repeated it in a grumble with the rest of the class. Schue patted Kurt and said good luck. We all took that as our cue to go and I said to Rach I would wait for her.

I waited for a few minutes and then Rachel appeared in the doorway only to get her wheelchair stuck. And like a good friend I sat there and sniggered while she glared at me.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

Later that day I was walking down the hall when I spotted Baby Mama and Frankenteen having an argument so of course I eavesdropped:

"Are you an idiot? How am I supposed to take care of our baby when you can't even figure out how to make a damn cupcake?"

Baby Mama's hormones were clearly making her slightly crazy; no man knows how to bake.

"Stop attacking me. I'm sick of it!"

"Get a job!"

"I'm trying! Stupid wheelchair!"

Frankenteen then very maturely kicked the wheelchair away from him and stormed off.

Idiot.

Later on in the day, I ran into said idiot and started wheeling along with him. He was moaning about Quinn, and how she won't stop going on about him to get a job. She's letting him raise _my _kid and all he can do is moan? Shit's not kosher.

"I'm just saying she has a point. You are kind of an idiot"

"Nice support, dude. Whatever happened to "bros before ho's?"

Dude really is an idiot sometimes.

"You've got a baby on the way, bro and you haven't done spit to take care of it." I said leaning into his personal space a bit. I'm still the Puckerone.

"Like you'd do any different?"

"Damn straight." I would do anything for my kid.

"How? Nobody's hiring."

"Sell your Xbox. Rob a bank. Go all Robin Hood on this joint. Whatever it takes." Okay so maybe the last two ideas aren't exactly legal, but still…I would do anything for my family.

As we got to the end of the corridor, I turned in the chair to face him. I was starting to get seriously pissed off.

"All I ever hear is you whining and crying about hard this is on you. What about her?"

"Dude, you are so out of line. You don't know what I'm dealing with."

"All I know is that you're a punk who doesn't deserve to be a dad or have Quinn as his girlfriend!"

"You're a punk!" He said and shoved my shoulder. Oh hell no, no-one shoves Puckasauraus. I knocked my wheelchair into his with a glare on my face, and then the wimp did it back to me.

I stood up out of the wheelchair and tackled Finn to the floor by knocking him backwards over his wheelchair. Rage was blinding me; I was literally just seeing red. I punched Finn as hard as I could from the angle I was at, and was rewarded with a nice thump sound and gasps. He somehow managed to roll us over and punched me in my side. From then we were wrestling to get back in control of the fight until Schue came in and dragged us apart.

"He started it!" I said immediately as an instinctive reaction.

"I don't care. Now you guys are best friends. What the hell is going on?"

I said the first lie that popped into my head.

"I'm just really stressed about the bake sale."

That was one of the worst lies I have ever told. Even Schue gave me a look that screamed "yeah right"

"I really like Artie, okay?" I said defensively. I took one last look at Finn and walked off completely ignoring my empty wheelchair.

As I was walking I ran into Rachel who took one look at my hands that were bruised and then dragged me into the girl's toilets. She made all the girl's get out, and then turned to face me with a furious look on her face:

"What happened? Who did you get into an altercation with?"

I looked at her with a confused expression. What the hell was an altercation?

"Who did you beat up Noah?"

"I didn't beat him up. I didn't get the chance. I only got in a few hits."

"Good! Who was it?"

Shit. She was so going to be on Finn's side.

"Finn" I mumbled. She looked at me and gasped.

"Why did you hit Finn?"

I got angry that she was defending Finn and before I could stop it I just started ranting:

"All that the douche can do these days is moan about how hard the pregnancy is on him. What about Quinn? She's the one who's actually pregnant, who's getting the bills and all that shit and all she's asking for is a bit of help. But no Frankenteen can't possibly do everything he can do get a job, that's asking too much. Guy's a freaking punk. Here I am willing to do anything and everything to be there for my kid, but no she still picks the doofus to be the dad! –"

"Your kid?" Rachel interrupts with wide eyes.

Shit. Shit. Shit. I am so dead.

"Noah, are you the father of Quinn's baby?" She says when I don't answer her question. I look up at her and there's something in her face which won't let me lie to her.

"Yes. I'm the father."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Woo my first cliff hanger! So as you can see the truth is out, well it is to Rachel. This chapter was a lot longer than originally planned and had a lot of dialogue from the show; I hope you didn't mind this. I'm not certain how AU this story will go or what episodes will be included but all decisions will benefit the overall plot for this. Please give me your opinion on the question in my authors note at the top; it will really help me finalize the direction this fanfiction is going in.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: As I will always include in my authors notes: thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts and all the people who have favourite this story so far. It will always be appreciated and whatever you say about this story will always be considered in the plans for this story. **_

_**I've been looking forward to writing this chapter and I'm so glad I've finally had the chance to even start this chapter. School life and personal life is crazy at the moment so it's been harder to find time for writing. **_

_**I'm kind of nervous about this chapter, as it's an important chapter for reasons you may have guessed. Hint: ending of the last chapter. I'm really hoping that Rachel's reaction to the situation is realistic or likeable…I didn't struggle to write it, it's just….I really want this part of the story to develop their relationship so it has to go well. Please let me know what you thought, it will really mean a lot to me. **_

_**Extra A/N: sorry for how long this has taken…been going through some stuff and things have been a bit crazy recently.**_

_**Extra extra AN: I can't even remember when I last updated :| I'm SOOO SORRY for how long this has taken! I never meant for it to be this late :( Hopefully you'll all forgive me, and still enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own "Glee" or any of its characters. I also don't own any dialogue or plot that you recognise from the show. **_

* * *

><p><em><em>I stood there; frozen in shock just staring at Noah with his confession playing over and over again in my head…He was the father. Noah was the father of Quinn's baby. Finn isn't the father. Quinn cheated on Finn. Noah got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant. They were lying to Finn. It suddenly clicked in my head what Noah and Quinn's conversation was really about: the baby…she is obviously not allowing him to be involved with his child. I think that is disgraceful, despite the precarious position she is in.

I looked at Noah; he looked awful. He was staring at me as if his whole life had just fallen apart. He was looking at me as if he was waiting for me to tell him he was a horrid person and to leave him. But I didn't think he was horrid; horrid people don't repent the horrible things they have done, whereas Noah quite obviously felt guilt for what he did. I had to know exactly what had happened before I could start talking to him about this properly.

I reached out, and held Noah's rigid hand in mine and looked at him until he looked me in the eyes. I could see pain in his eyes and it really affected me. I could also see fear in his eyes…it was as if he was terrified of my reaction.

"Noah…please just tell me what happened. I need to know." I said softly trying to reassure him that I didn't hate him.

"Why? What difference is telling you my reasons going to make? You'll still hate me." He said dejectedly putting his head down. I grabbed his chin and pushed his face up so he had to look at me.

"I don't hate you Noah. You're not a horrible person…we all do wrong things occasionally. Just tell me what happened, I need to know. For my own sanity…I'm not going to write you off as a loser whatever you say. I know that you aren't…even if you don't."

Noah continued to stare at me in shock, as if he didn't quite know whether to believe me or not. I rubbed his cheek with my thumb gently, and said:

"Please Noah"

He sighed and held onto my hand playing with my fingers. He looked down and started speaking:

"I had a crush on Quinn for ages; there was just something about her that kept me intrigued you know? She wasn't like the other girls; she was all prim and proper and didn't want me for sex…or much else. She was a challenge…she didn't like me because I was rude and blunt and I swear a lot and I was bad for her "good girl" image. Then Finn started dating her without even telling me, and I was so pissed. I had never said to him that I liked her but it was obvious even to him. But no he had to have her. So I doubled my efforts into football and just being a total badass. Then Finn joined Glee and that's where everything started to change. Finn was making me feel like even more of a douche for picking on Artie and the rest of them, then he started making goo eyes at you and Quinn got jealous. I was pissed at Finn, and so was Quinn. We finally had something we could talk about. It was a couple weeks after Finn joined Glee and it was obvious to everyone he was sort of into you. Quinn was feeling fat and pissed off, and I was angry and we were both at a party and drinking…"

"You were drunk when you…you know?" I said, trying to not be insensitive.

"No…we were both sober enough to know what we were doing. I was giving into my selfish desires, and Quinn….she wanted someone to make her feel special and I guess I was just there. I knew that what we were doing would hurt Finn, but in that moment I didn't care…I was finally getting something Finn couldn't. Add in that I love sex, and I just couldn't help myself. After I took her home that night, she texted me and said that what had happened that night would never be mentioned between them and that I should just forget about it. Quinn was even colder to me after that night, and that shit hurt you know. She was ashamed of me."

I couldn't help but feel my heartstrings tighten. I had never seen him like this…so vulnerable. He was clearly hurt by the way Quinn had treated him, and as much as he always talked about how awesome he was I think he truly did feel like a loser.

I rubbed my thumb on his knuckles as a silent act to show him I was still there and supporting him.

"I was acting like more of a jerk to everyone because of the way Quinn was being, and then Finn told me she was pregnant and I just knew. My instincts told me that the baby was mine. Quinn had been a virgin when we done it, and I was pretty sure Finn hadn't sexed up the Ice Queen yet. Of course being a guy my first thought was shit. But then I realised that the baby growing in Quinn's stomach was a part of me, and I realised then that I wanted to be a dad to that kid. My dad was a deadbeat fucker who didn't know how to be a decent person, let alone a dad and I realised this could be my chance to prove that I wasn't like him ya know? But then when I confronted Quinn she tried to make out it could be Finn's and when I offered to help her she shot me down and called me a Lima Loser. That just fucking tore me up. I had put myself out there, done the right thing and then the bitch just tore me down. Every time I try to talk to her, she just doesn't want to know. She just wants to keep her relationship with Finn and have a perfect little family with him. But that's my kid! I want to be a part of the baby's life, but she won't let me! I have to sit there and listen to the freaking Golden Couple moon at each other and lie to my best friend. I want to tell Finn, he deserves to know. This situation is so fucked up."

I had never heard Noah speak for so long, and was thankful that I had good listening and was able to retain all of that information. Noah now was looking at his shoes, but his body was stiff with tension. He was hurting. I felt bad for him.

I don't hate Noah because of what he's done. It takes two to tango, and anyone can make mistakes. Quinn played on Noah's feeling and used him to make her feel better. She betrayed Finn too, but I am sure that if this all comes out then that will be forgotten and all blame put on Noah. Finn wasn't going to be the only hurt one in this situation: Quinn's world was going to fall apart and Noah was being kept from his child.

I knew I should have been indignant for Finn, as he is a friend, but the obvious love Noah had for his baby made his betrayal seem less hurtful. Yes, Noah betrayed his friend and I don't condone that. It was a mistake, and everyone makes mistakes.

The whole baby situation is so…complicated. I feel like Quinn should be shouldering a large part of the blame here: she agreed to sleep with Noah and she is making Finn take responsibility for a child that isn't his and is constantly harassing him about helping when she won't take Noah's help.

I couldn't help but feel sympathy for all three of them…Finn for obvious reasons, Quinn for being stuck between telling the truth and risking everything or carrying on as she is with the possibility of her lies blowing up in her face, and Noah because he clearly loved his child and was being forced out of being able to care for the child. Also if this comes out then he will get all the blame.

I looked at Noah for a second, before pulling the hand that was still holding his and pulling him towards me. I then wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder. He stiffened for a second, and then hugged me back as if I was life line…the only thing anchoring him. I felt him shake slightly, and guessed that he was silently sobbing.

After a few minutes Noah whispered:

"Why Rachel? Why don't you hate me? Because you should"

I squeezed him harder, and replied back softly:

"Because you're not a horrible person Noah. You let your feelings rule over your conscience for a moment…everyone does things they regret and can't take back. I don't condone cheating, but it's clear that you regret hurting Finn. You didn't mean for this to happen…it just did and you did the right thing Noah. You stood up and took responsibility for your child…and you were rejected. Sure, you shouldn't have slept with Quinn and then she wouldn't be pregnant but she agreed to sleep with you. This isn't all your fault…Quinn isn't innocent in this. I will support you through this Noah, because you deserve some comfort. I won't pretend that you haven't and aren't hurting Finn, and I won't promise not to try and convince Finn the truth every time but I will promise that I will be here for you when you need me."

I finished my speech and waited for some sort of reaction from Noah. He pulled back, and stared at me in a mixture of awe and shock.

"You-You're serious? You don't hate me? You'll still be me friend?"

"Of course I'm serious Noah-"I didn't get too say much more as he wrapped me up in a hug that nearly crushed my ribs. I smiled at his happiness and returned his hug just as warmly.

"Thank you Rachel….thank you so fucking much." He whispered into my hair and in that moment I knew I had made the right choice to still support him.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

We stayed in that classroom, in our embrace for a long time. I'm not exactly sure how long we stayed like that for, except that we had missed a few periods. Normally, I would freak about that but I knew I could catch up easily and that being there for a friend was more important.

The only issue I was having is that when I was in Noah's arms I wasn't always thinking friendly thoughts…more thoughts about how his touch sent electric tingles through me and started a fire that heated up certain parts of my body. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about a friend like that but I couldn't help it…he was a very attractive person. I mentally shook my head and tried to think about other things, which I eventually managed to do but it was hard.

Eventually I pulled away from him and gave him a soft smile. He smiled back, a little nervous as if he was waiting for my acceptance to be a big joke.

"So Noah, are you still going to come round tonight to make cupcakes?"

"Sure. If by "make" cupcakes you mean I sit and watch you then yeah."

"That's exactly what I meant. Couldn't expect a "badass" like you to cook." I said mockingly.

"You're learning Berry."

I just rolled my eyes, grabbed his hands and dragged him out the door towards class, all the while trying to ignore the sparks his hands gave me.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

At the end of the day we had glee rehearsal, so during rehearsal we were working on our wheelchair tricks. I've got to admit, I never really thought about how hard it must be for Artie. I barely have enough strength to just wheel my chair, let alone perfect spins in the chair.

"The key to a double turn is to just go for it. You push with the right wheel, and pull as hard as you can with the left…and find a spot on the wall to spot you so you don't get dizzy. "He said demonstrating,

Everybody started to try this with various results. Mine I will admit to know one other than myself was not very successful.

"Okay, guys. Uh take five, all right?" Mr Schuester called out when it became imminent that there wasn't any progress happening.

"Oh! Remember to show up early on Thursday. It's Rachel versus Kurt for the big solo." I nodded and looked at Kurt. He had a determined look in his eyes.

We all rolled away in our chairs and began to converse. They even included me in the conversation. I really felt like I was earning more than just experience being a part of glee club…I was earning friends as well.

*GLEE*GLEE*GLEE

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So this wasn't where I wanted to end this chapter but I felt you guys deserved an update. Again I'm so sorry about the wait...it's been crazy since the new school year started. So much has happened in school and personal life that I've struggled to keep up with my work which left me with no time for fanfiction. **_

_**I can't promise a date for the next update, but as soon as it's written it will go up. I can promise that. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay so if I have no readers left I completely understand. I didn't realize how long it had been since I last updated. I had so many chapters for this fanfiction written and then my laptop broke and I've lost those files. So I've had to try and find the motivation and time to rewrite them, and that's been so much harder than I thought. This last year has been crazy, and I've been so busy that I haven't had time to write this. But hopefully, a few of you will still read this and we can have cute puckleberry moments in this fanfic to help us bare s4 and the rest of the seasons to come. Anyway I'm gonna shut up now but I just want you to know I am sincerely sorry for the wait. This will be an extra long chapter to make up for the ridiculous wait. There will be another AN at the bottom, just to warn you.**

**P.S. Thank you so for much for all the reviews, follows and favorites. It really is appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. Or any of the plot you recognize. **

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Rachel and Puck broke up but remained friends. Rachel had dinner at Puck's house, and met his mother and sister who adore her. Rachel and Puck spent Saturday together, playing video games and had dinner with Rachel's dads who told embarrassing stories about Rachel. The glee club are fundraising to raise money for Artie to be able to accompany them on the van to sectionals, Finn and Puck and also Puck and Quinn argued and Puck accidentally told Rachel the truth about Quinn's baby, and although she doesn't condone their actions Rachel decided to stick by Puck and in result they have become closer friends. _

_*_**GLEE*GLEE*GLEE***

**Puck's POV**

You know I always thought that I didn't need anyone, that I could face everything on my own...but today when Rachel found out the truth about mine and Quinn's baby I realized in that moment that I needed Rachel. If someone had told me two months ago that the thought of losing Rachel from my life would make me freeze up in horror I would have laughed in their face and gave them a black eye for good measure. But now, the thought of losing Rachel's respect and friendship made me almost lose it. I guess I've always needed someone like Rachel in my life, someone to tame the Puckerone.

Although, I will never admit it to anyone, Rachel choosing to still support me after finding out what a fuck up I am is one of the best moments of my life.

As I watched her in Glee rehearsal later that day, I realized that Rachel Berry is my best friend.

How the fuck did that happen?

***GLEE*GLEE*GLEE***

As I was waiting after glee for Berry to finish talking to some of the other gleeks, I came up with an idea. Today had been too emotional and shit, I was going to make sure Berry and I had some good memories of this day as well.

I waited until all the other gleeks were gone, and quietly sneaked up behind Berry who was still in her wheelchair. I could hear her practicing her scales as she wheeled along. Damn, she's taking this competition with Kurt seriously. She still hadn't noticed me, so I suddenly grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

She screamed and jumped out her wheelchair while I was trying not to fall over from laughing so hard. I managed to look up at her but burst out laughing again. She was giving me the evilest glare she was capable of and she was all flustered with a pink flush settling on her cheeks. Damn, she looked adorable.

Wait what? Did I just think that she looks adorable? Fucking hell Puckerman, she's your friend. You can't think this shit.

I finally managed to stop laughing, and face her. She was pouting. Oh how I wanted to suck that bottom lip-fuck shut up. Internally shaking my head, I smirked at Rachel who was still glaring at me and said:

"Don't pout princess, it was only a little bit of fun" with a mocking tone. Rachel frowned.

"Noah, you almost gave me a heart attack you imbecile" using hand gestures to show how frustrated she was.

"What's life without a bit of danger?" I said back wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"It's safe and peaceful" Rachel replied, still pouting. I scoffed.

"Oh come on Rach, we're young we're supposed to be having fun" Finally, she cracked a smile.

"I suppose you are correct. But can our fun not involve giving me a heart attack next time? She asked, with a small amused on her face.

I waggled my eyebrows suggestively at her and said: "What fun do you want us to have then Rach?"

"You're such a guy. All you think about is sex" Rachel retorted, half amused half exasperated.

I shrugged and said with a smirk: "That's not true...I think about football too."

Berry rolled her eyes. "Noah Puckerman, you are incorrigible."

"Babe, you don't have to keep complimenting me. I already know you think I'm sexy" I said winking at her.

Berry now looked fully exasperated so I knew I had won.

"Just get in your damn truck, and drive me home you ass" Whoa I made Rachel Berry swear...Sweet!

***GLEE*GLEE*GLEE***

After five minutes of good natured bickering, Rachel finally realized that I wasn't taking her home as she had demanded.

"Noah, what are you doing? My house is two blocks in the other direction." Rachel asked sounding completely confused.

"I know that Rach. We're not going to yours." I replied bluntly.

"Why? I thought we were making cupcakes?" Rachel questioned with honest curiosity.

"We can still do that later, but we're going somewhere else first" I didn't want to just tell her where I was taking her, I wanted it to be a surprise.

"Where are you taking me Noah? Is it far away? Will we be home in time for dinner? What if we don't have time to make the cupcakes? We can't let the glee club down, especially Artie he will be gutted and they are all counting on us-" I couldn't take anymore of her rambling so I interrupted her by saying:

"Berry, chill out. We might be a little late for dinner but if we are just call your dads, and we will make the damn cupcakes even if we have to stay up until 2am so please just calm down and stop asking questions. "

Rachel humphed and crossed her arms, sulking but she was quiet so I guess I won. It's not that I mind her asking questions but if she keeps asking I'm gonna snap and tell her the surprise when I really don't want to spoil it.

***GLEE*GLEE*GLEE***

Rachel stayed quiet for the next fifteen minutes was actually un-nerving. I wasn't used to her being silent for so long. I started to feel kind of bad for snapping at her.

"Yo berry, I'm sorry I snapped at you and shit I just didn't want to spoil the surprise."

Suddenly, as if something inside her had sparked up, Rachel brightened. Her eyes had a twinkle, and her smile was blinding.

"Thank you for apologizing Noah, I admit I was rambling a bit. It's just that surprises make me anxious." She said brightly, the quiet girl from moments ago disappearing and the loud, bubbly Rachel that I'm used came back.

I laughed and said: "Rach, surprises are supposed to be a good thing. Don't worry about it." whilst putting my spare hand onto her knee and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Okay" Rachel said simply with a soft smile on her face. Shit, she looks beautiful. I had to turn away from her or I'd crash before we got there.

We arrived at our destination two minutes later. I could almost feel the curiosity radiating off Rachel.

We were parked in the outskirts of a forest. Directly in front of us a trail started that led into deeper into the forest where it was thick with trees, the low sunlight shining of the leafs on the trees making the forest seem even more inviting.

I looked over to Rachel, who was looking out of the window at her surroundings. She had an admiring smile on her face and her eyes were sparkling with curiosity. I smiled while watching her. She was so different than how she acted at school. It still amazes me how normal, yet so different she is. She isn't like the other girls...she's better, so much better.

I was broken out of my reverie by Rachel exclaiming: "Noah, this is such a beautiful location! But what are we doing here?"

I smiled, and said simply: "Let me show you" and got out of the truck. I walked around to her side and helped her out before locking my truck and grabbing her hand to lead the way.

I walked us both up the path, smiling as I took in the familiar smell of the forest that I had spent so much of my child hood escaping too. I looked over at Rach, and saw that she was turning her head in every way to try to make sure she didn't miss any of her surroundings.

Suddenly she turned her head in my direction, and our eyes met. Her chocolate eyes were so beautiful, there was so much depth to them. I smiled at her and she smiled back, a beautiful happy smile that made me subconsciously smile even more.

She looked down shyly, I followed her gaze and saw that we were still holding hands. It had felt so natural I didn't even notice. Rach looked back up and blushed, while gently disentangling her hand from mine. My hand felt cold now.

We carried on our path for a couple minutes until I stopped her by gently grabbing her wrist and veering her off course.

"Noah! Where are we going? I don't want to get lost" Rachel exclaimed panicking. I chuckled and just told her to trust me. She raised and eyebrow, and then sighed and told me to lead the way.

After another minute of walking, we finally arrived and I smiled as I heard Rachel gasp from her spot next to me.

I have to admit it did look beautiful. We were looking at a beautiful cabin house that had two levels and a balcony. The house was raised and nestled between three trees, held there by a raised platform. There was a wooden path that raised and twisted to the right to lead up to the house. With the natural light flooding through the windows and gleaming off the wood it looked magical, serene and cosy. **[1]**

I looked over at Berry and grinned when I saw her gaping speechless at the house in front of her. I grabbed her hand and led her up the path a smile on my face as all the good memories I had from spending time in this house came flooding back.

I opened the front door and looked around at the familiar house.

It looked just like it did the last time I was here, my granddad's old arm chair next to the old soft cream couch in front of the old fire place, the piano still tucked in the corner with a thick layer of dust gathering on the keys. Old family pictures from my childhood were still all around the room, mine and my sister's achievements and school photos had a place of honor about the fireplace...my granddad had always loved his family.

I had almost forgotten that Berry was there until I felt her squeeze my hand and turn me into her direction. The awe on her face made me chuckle a little bit.

"This place is beautiful Noah! How did you know it was here? We're not entering and breaking are we? Because I won't get into NYADA with a criminal record" For once I actually let her finish what she was saying before I replied to her.

"We ain't breaking into the place Berry. It used to be my granddad's...he gave me a key a couple months before the end of middle school, just before he passed away. Me and my sister used to spend weeks here with my granddad when we were younger. When things got bad at home, my granddad used to take me here and would teach me how to play guitar and piano until my dad had sobered up. When my dad left us, I ran all the way here, trying to run away from my emotions. Ever since then every time I've needed to escape, I've come here. This is the one place where everything is okay, where I can forget everything..."

I knew I was rambling, but the strange thing is I really wanted Berry to know what this place meant to me. I felt her thumb brush over my knuckles gently.

We were silent for a while, the only sound was the wind rushing through the leaves of trees and the occasional sound of a bird.

"Why did you bring me here, Noah?" Berry asked softly breaking the silence. I sighed. Why did I bring her here?

"I've never bought anyone here that wasn't family...I've never let anyone see this side of me. Shit, I guess I bought you here as an I don't know kinda of thank you, for supporting me with the whole baby situation. It means a lot to me. The only other person that supported me like you do, was my granddad."

Rachel stared at me for a moment. Shit, I hope she understands what I mean, I didn't explain it well. I just I dunno, I want Rachel to know me, she's the closest thing to a best friend I have, so she should know who I really am.

Just as I was starting to worry that I had freaked her out or some shit, she smiled.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Noah, it's beautiful. I'm glad you feel you can trust me enough, to let me in your special place" She said this with a hopeful smile. I liked this Rachel, she should show this side more often.

"Your welcome Rach, it's nothing special but..."

"It's special to you Noah, and that makes it a special place" Rachel said softly, with a shy smile resting on her face.

I smiled back at her. So yeah, Rachel Berry may be a loud, crazy, overbearing chick but she was also an amazing kickass chick and although I sound like a total chick, I was glad to have her as a friend and to have her with me in my special place.

***GLEE*GLEE*GLEE***

Rachel and I stayed there for about an hour; just talking as she played the piano. Turns out Berry is also amazing at playing the piano. She made it look easy. I guess for someone as crazy talented as her it was easy. Yeah, I admit it, Rachel is damn talented. Anyone can see that alright? Even when she is being completely obnoxious and crazy you know she's got the talent to back up her arrogance.

In the last hour I've learnt a lot about Rachel Berry; like how she had no other family than her dad's because both of her dad's family won't accept that her dad's are gay and together, that she never had a friend until high school, that she loved action and war films, that she loved loads of tv shows and her favorite was Game of Thrones** [2]**, she was a total Potter geek and then there was the things I found out about her that she didn't tell me. Like how she got a little line between her brows when she was concentrating or thinking, the way her hands were always moving as if to an inaudible beat, how she quirked her eyebrows when she was amused or looked down when she talked about something upsetting. I know it seems stalkerish to notice this shit, but damn Rachel Berry was just really interesting to look at. I mean, I always knew she was hot, but fuck how did I never realize how fucking beautiful she was?

We left when we realized it was already 7:45 and we were late for dinner. After calling our parents, we got back in the car and the ride back to hers was completed in a comfortable silence. We got back to hers, and Rachel immediately started apologizing to her dad's for missing dinner. They laughed and said it was fine, and that there was leftover take away for us both to heat up. Shit her dads are sound guys.

After we finished eating, Rachel started getting out all the ingredients for the cupcakes when her phone which she had left on the table next to me went off with a text. Being the nosy son of a bitch I am, I glanced at who the message was from.

Finn Hudson.

For some reason, this made me feel funny. My stomach squirmed. Hmm maybe it was the food. My curiosity got the better of me, and I unlocked her phone (her password was barbara, berry is predictable as shit) and looked at the text

**Hey Rach, do u still need some1 to fix ur wheelchair? I can do it 4u 2morrow if u wnt xx**

"NOAH! Are you reading my messages?!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed outrage and tried to grab the phone off me. I stretched holding the phone above me, out of her reach. Damn, she's such a midget.

"Since when do you and Finn text huh Berry? You trying to steal the quarter back of the head cheerleader?" I teased her. She blushed, stomping her foot at the same time.

"I'm not trying to steal anyone. Finn is my friend, well I think he is."

"So you don't have a major lady boner for him then?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She coughed and spluttered before saying "Noah! Do you have to be so crude?"

"I don't hear you denying it Berry" I said, not knowing why I wanted her to answer so badly. Berry glared at me for a moment, before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I may still harbor a small crush on Finn if that's what your insinuating Noah" She said with a huff.

I knew it. Why does every girl fall over him? He's an idiot, and an annoying one at that. Maybe girls like him because he makes them seem smarter? Or because he's the quarter back?

While I was internally wondering what it was about Finn Hudson that caused chicks to fall all over him, Berry had stole her phone back, replied to Hudson's text and started mixing the ingredients together to make the cupcakes. I stayed quiet for a while and just watched her until a question accidentally slipped out of my mouth:

"Why do you like Finn? It's stupid, he's in a relationship Berry" She didn't turn around, but I saw her tense in response to the question. After not answering for a few moments, she finally turned around.

"Why do you like Quinn? She treats you like crap Noah, and she's also in a relationship" she countered back in the same tone I had used.

Touche berry. I wasn't going into that, and she knew that. She had somehow also guessed that I still did harbor some feelings for Quinn despite her acting like a class a bitch recently. Although with Berry around so much, I didn't think of Quinn as often as I used to. I could already feel Quinn's hold on me loosening.

"I guess we can't help who we fall for" I said accidentally making eye contact with her.

"I guess not" She replied, not losing eye contact with me.

A tension started building up around us, so I did what I always do when things get too tense: mess around. I got up and dipped my fingers into the batter, licking them clean and laughed when Rachel started yelling at me about how unsanitary that was. Now this I was used to, the emotional moments me and Rachel keep having however is new to me and I dunno it makes me feel weird and un-comfortable.

***GLEE*GLEE*GLEE***

Once, all the cupcakes were made and decorated I had to leave so I could be home just before my mum woke up to go to her night shift at the hospital. I got home just as my ma was leaving, so after she left I locked up, checked in on my sister then went into my room. I got my laptop out, and laid down whilst logging into Facebook.

I scrolled down my news feed, not seeing anything that interesting. A few pictures of hot girls that I clicked like on, a bitchy status from Quinn, a dumb status from Hudson etc.

I rolled my eyes and typed in a status:

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Yo fuckers, if u don't buy the cakes me and **Rachel Berry** made tomorrow at school u gonna be missing out. The woman can bake, seriously these things are the shit. And ladies, if you buy a cake I'll make it worth it for you ;)

_24 likes 22 comments_

**Mike Chang: **u were with Berry who is smokin' hot all night, and ur telling me all u guys did was "make cakes"...have u lost ur bulls Puckerman?

**Santana Lopez: **Wanky

**Rachel Berry: **Thank you for saying I'm hot Mike, but yes me and Noah are just friends now so yes we didn't do anything (in the words of Santana) wanky.

**Mike Chang: **Ur very welcome Berry ;)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Back off Chang. And ur just jealous I got a hot chick who spends all her time with me

**Mike Chang: **Send her my way, I'll show her a good time ;D

**Rachel Berry: **I am flattered boys, but if you don't stop talking about me as if I can't read this, I'm gonna kick both your asses

**Mike Chang:** is that a threat or promise? ;D

**Rachel Berry:** Oh it's a promise, but trust me you will not enjoy it Mr Chang.

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **oooh i love it when your feisty Berry

**Rachel Berry: **Shut it Puckerman.

**Kurt Hummel**: Oooh I smell puckleberry

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: Wtf is puckleberry Beyonce?

**Kurt Hummel:** You will figure it out soon ;)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman**: WTF

**Rachel Berry: **Your all insane. Goodnight guys.

**Mike Chang: **Goodnight Miss Berry :D

**Kurt Hummel: **Sweet dreams Diva :)

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: **Night Berry, hope you have good dreams of me ;)

**Rachel Berry: **Keep on wishing, maybe it'll come true one day ;)

**Noah "Puck"Puckerman: **Don't tease Berry.

**Rachel Berry: **Good night Noah.

I laughed as I read Berry's last couple comments. The girl was quite kickass when she wanted to be. I logged out of facebook still laughing. Today had been a pretty cool day, despite all the emotional crap. I shrugged out of my jacket and took my top and jeans off and got into bed. I turned the tv on, for background noise and laid down with my eyes closed. As I drifted of to sleep, my last thought was of how beautiful Rachel had looked in the cabin house with the low sun illuminating her face. With a smile, I fell asleep for once not dreading school the next day because I knew I would see Rachel again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh so not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I know the ending is a bit weird, but I couldn't decide where to end it. I do love some of the cute puckleberry moments I included in this chapter though. I wanted this chapter to be about them learning more about each other, and developing a special bond that they only shared with each other. I hope you didn't mind that I had both of them admit to still having a crush on Finn and Quinn, but I felt as if those crushes wouldn't disappear so quickly. Please let me know how this chapter was, I'm nervous about it because I haven't written fanfiction in quite a long time so I'm a bit rusty. **

**Anyway, from the end of "Wheels" this is going AU. Some plots may be addressed, but for the majority it will be au. I hope you don't mind that. Sorry again for the long wait and let me know what you think :)**

**P.S. I can't guarantee when the next update will be, but it won't be as long as this time. I will promise htat **

**[1] **_The cabin/tree house is based off an image from tumblr. If you type tree house tumblr into google images, it's the first image. I've always loved that image, so I borrowed it and used it for inspiration. I hope you guys liked the house bit. _

**[2] **_Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones. But I do love the tv series, seriously you guys should watch it if you don't_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So hey everybody, thank you so much for the reviews they were wonderful and very helpful. Here's another update for you!**

**So this chapter is still set during wheels so will have dialogue of that episode. I've had to split this chapter as the orginal plan for it was to completely finish the wheels episode but it turned out to be too much for one chapter so next chapter will finish the wheels episode and I can finally go into AU. Some of the story lines will have relevance, but majority is going to be AU**

**So guys I was thinking about something and would love your input on it: What other ships/pairings and friendships would you like in this story? And what other characters from the newer seasons would you want in this story? I'm going to definitely eventually add in Sam and Blaine, and I will possibly be adding in Jake and Marley. So yeah, leave your ideas in a review or PM me as I'd love to discuss any ideas you have. You can also ask me questions on my tumblr page, my url is: theimprobablecreaturesclub . tumblr. com**

**Once again, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows for this story. It's great to know you're enjoying this so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, any dialogue or plot you recognize, or the song Defying Gravity which is mentioned infrequently in this chapter. **

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel's POV<strong>

Sometimes I really second think my morning routine, I mean getting up at 5:30am every morning is just so damn hard. I know I have to so I can run on my elliptical machine to stay fit as a star should do but I am still a teenager, and ugh I just really hate waking up so early. Especially when no-one seems to appreciate the effort I put into my appearance and all the lengths I go to ensure that I don't hinder my chances to become a star. But these issues will be character building and help me be more versatile therefore enabling me to play a variety of different roles when I eventually make it onto Broadway, which I will.

After I was done on the elliptical, I jumped into the shower, and started thinking about the diva off. Although I am very confident in my abilities to perform this song, I am worried about this competition between Kurt and I. When it comes to talent, I've never doubted my self but this could end up being a popularity vote and I know Kurt would win that as hardly anyone seems to like me.

Well, I suppose Noah does...He seems to be the only one to see beyond the loud, and okay obnoxious girl I seem to come across. He seems to be the only person to realize that I am a person with feelings to, another regular teenager. Yes I am highly motivated, confident in my singing abilities and can be ruthless when I want something, but I'm not just that. I'm a teenage girl like any other; I like pretty clothes, I obsess over television shows, I like to eat junk food, I like having fun and everything else a normal girl likes. But I know what I want, and I know I can't just go with the flow and hope for the best if I want to be a Broadway star. I have to strive to be the best, push myself, be confident and most importantly I need to stand out. That's why I don't want to be like all the others. But does that mean I should be bullied and made fun off? No it doesn't. It isn't fair.

I sighed and shook my head clearing my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking about this; I have the diva off tomorrow to concentrate on and I need to be on top of my game. Besides, I have Noah as my best friend now.

Noah Puckerman is my best friend. Who would have ever thought that would happen? If someone had told me even a few weeks ago that he would be my best friend I would have thought they were playing a cruel joke and just ignored them. But it's true, Noah Puckerman is my best friend.

I still can't believe it. He's so different that I thought. It's hard to relate Noah to the boy who used to throw slushees at me every day. I think that "Puck" is just a persona, just an act for the rest of the school. But Noah is who he really is. Noah Puckerman is sweet, he cares about people, vulnerable yet incredibly tough, would do anything for his family, flirtatious, crude but most importantly he is a damn good friend. He's not perfect, but he doesn't need to be and I like that he doesn't pretend to be someone he's not when he's with me. I like that when it's just us we can be who we really are. No pretenses, no reputations: just Noah and Rachel, two people who understand each other and have a great time together.

And damn, he's just so attractive. Come on, I may be super focused on my career but I do have eyes and hormones and I know that Noah Puckerman is one fine specimen. Those hazel eyes, big muscles, strong calloused hands, and that ridiculous mo-hawk that is somehow incredibly sexy on him...the guy is hot. And yes I am attracted to him. I can admit that.

But that doesn't mean I have a crush on him right? I mean friends can find other friends attractive. He's called me hot enough times so I know that he finds me attractive as well. Plus we did date for a short time, so it's only natural for me to be attracted to him.

Besides I have a crush on Finn...had a crush on Finn...Oh god I don't know. When I heard Finn sing for the first time, I was shocked. I had fallen for the stereotype that he was a dumb jock, so when he opened his mouth and natural talent for singing came out, I felt hopeful. Hopeful for the glee club, and that I would find someone who would understand me. And so I turned my attention onto Finn, hoping that this was my silver lining. I thought that I would be able to have it all; sing in glee club and find a guy as talented as me to like me. So my crush sprung from there; I think it was a combination of hormones, his singing abilities and the fact that he was the first guy since middle school to show any interest in me. At first I was so blinded by the fact that this popular guy was showing interest in me that I didn't see that he wasn't as great as I thought. But after the whole kissing me when he knew his girlfriend was pregnant(yeah not getting into that whole not really his baby situation) and was still with her thing I've been feeling my crush slowly diminish.

I think I'm nearly over my crush on Finn. Seeing the way Noah treats me has made me realize that Finn isn't even really a true friend to me, so why would I want to be involved romantically with him?

For now, I just want to win sectionals and keep Noah as my best friend and support him when all this baby drama eventually blows up in his and Quinn's face which it will.

I shook my head again, I need to stop over thinking. I glanced down at my hand and saw it was all wrinkly. Shit! How long have I been in here?

I quickly turned the shower off, wrapped a towel around me and ran out of the bathroom in a panic. I checked my clock and saw that it was now a six forty five. Crap, I was planning on getting to school for half seven so I could use the auditorium to practice for the diva off. I was going to walk to school and leave to go at five to seven, but it's going to take me at least twenty thirty minutes to get ready and be able to leave. Why does my car have to be in the garage this week of all weeks? I was never going to get there on time now.

Maybe Noah would be able to give me a lift? But he's probably not even up. But I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try. So I quickly blow dried my hair and then rang Noah, putting the phone on speakerphone so I could curl my hair at the same time.

It kept ringing, and just when I thought it was going to cut off, a tired voice rang out.

_"Berry? Why are you ringing me in the middle of the night?"_ Aw his sleepy voice and confusion was so cute. No! Stop thinking stuff like that Rachel.

"It's nearly seven in the morning Noah" I said back bemusedly, smiling at his surliness.

_"Still too early Berry._" He replied, his voice starting to slur with sleep.

"NOAH! Please don't go back to sleep, I need to ask you something." I shouted panicking. He moaned in response and said with a surly tone:

_"Ugh don't shout woman. What do you want?" _

"I overslept, and I need to be at school at 7:30 so I can practice in the auditorium so I was wondering if you could do me a massive favor, and take me to school?" I said, adding a pleading tone to the end of the question.

There was a long pause, and just when I was about to give up and hang up the phone I heard a sigh and Noah's voice saying:

_"The shit I do for you Berry. Be ready for 7:15_" I was so shocked that I nearly burned the piece of hair in the curling iron. I squealed and proclaimed:

"Oh thank you so much Noah, you're a life saver"

_"Yeah it's cool, see you soon"_ He grunted back, and hung up.

Noah Puckerman to the rescue. Noah Puckerman rescuing Rachel Berry...who'd have thought it?

I finished curling my hair and quickly put on some light make up; just some mascara, lip gloss and I penciled in my eyebrows. I then went into my closet and picked out a smart but pretty, bright pink blouse with short sleeves, white buttons and a cute large bow at the top. I paired this with a black high waisted skirt and black patterned tights.I then slipped on some black flats with a bow on. I nodded in approval at my outfit as I looked in the mirror. Cute and sophisticated. Exactly what I was going for.

I looked at the time again. Five past seven. Ten minutes to have breakfast. Looks like it'll be a pop tart today. I can afford to be un-healthy for one day I suppose.

I grabbed my bag and phone and rushed downstairs, just in time to see my daddies leaving for work. I quickly kissed them both on the cheek and ran to the cupboard to find the box of pop tarts ignoring the bemused laughter coming from my parents as they went out of the door from watching me rush around. Dad and Daddy left just as I put my pop tart in the toaster. I then went and got the container of cupcakes that I had and put them in my bag. Hopefully Noah would remember to bring the rest. Thirty seconds later the pop tart was ready, and I started eating it quickly. I had just finished eating when I heard a horn from outside my house. I grabbed my bag, and ran out of the door making sure to lock it on my way out.

I walked round to the passenger side, and heaved myself up onto the passenger seat. I looked at over at Noah, and smiled when I saw how tired he looked.

"Good morning Noah" I said brightly.

"Mornin' Berry" He replied gruffly.

I chuckled.

"You are really not a morning person are you?" I said still laughing. He mock glared at me as he started the truck and said:

"The morning is for sleeping Berry. I haven't been at school before 11am since the first day of freshman year."

I gasped. He was cutting class? Well that was just not acceptable.

"Noah! You can't cut class, think about how that will look on your school record!"

He just rolled his eyes which were looking ahead at the road, and sighed sounding tired.

"It's too early for a lecture Berry. And I am doing you a favor, so do you think you could hold off on the lecture until the PM?"

I huffed, but I do feel bad for waking him up. I sighed, and admitted defeated.

"Fine. But we will be having this conversation again Noah Puckerman. Don't think you're getting away with this." I said crossing my arms.

"Looking forward to it" He sarcastically replied. "Anyway Berry, why the fuck do you need to be in school at seven thirty? Classes don't start until eight fifteen."** [1]**

"I told you Noah, I need to practice in the auditorium."

"Practice what?" He said sounding confused.

"My Defying Gravity solo in the diva off!" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world which it pretty much was in my opinion.

"Why do you need to practice? You're Rachel Berry, your the best singer in school and probably the whole country, you could win that diva off in your sleep."

I blushed; he's so sweet in his strange way.

"Thank you for saying that Noah, but of course I need to practice. Practice makes perfect after all." I said in a neutral tone, shrugging lightly.

"But you're already perfect"

My heart skipped a beat. Did Noah Puckerman just say that I'm perfect? It was completely silent in the car as we both fully realized what he had said. I looked over at Noah, and saw a blush on his cheeks. Noah Puckerman embarrassed, that's a first.

"Yeah I mean your already perfect at singing Berry, so you don't need practice." He spluttered out.

I don't know why but for some inexplicable reason, I felt a sense of disappointment when he corrected himself. I don't know why, because he's my best friend so it would be weird for him to think I was perfect right? I pushed down my feelings and put on a big bright, fake smile.

"I am extremely happy with my vocal talent and range, but my voice is not perfect yet. Besides, singing helps me with my nerves"

I saw him glance at me out of the corner of his eyes as he said:

"Are you worried about the diva off?"He said curiously.

"Yes" I admitted shyly. I wasn't used to revealing my insecurity to anyone. But I felt like Noah deserved me to be truthful.

We arrived at school, and after he had parked and turned off the engine he turned to me, and smiled.

"Don't worry Berry, you are going to be amazing. Everyone will see that you deserve that solo." I couldn't help but beam back at him. It was so nice to have someone other than my daddies support me, and believe in me.

"Thank you Noah"

"S'okay babe. Come on, let's get going." I smiled, I found it cute how he still called me babe.

I jumped out of the truck, and waited for Noah to meet me on my side. As we were walking towards the entrance, I felt his strong muscly arm snake around my shoulders. I smiled up at him, bemused by how his eyes had gone all adorably sleepy again.

We had just walked through the entrance when Noah decided to burrow his face into my shoulder, his nose rubbing against the bare skin of my neck. I tried to ignore the shivers going through me by laughing, and asking him:

"Tired? I'm not a pillow you know"

"Exhausted. And you're just so comfortable Berry" He whined. He was like a little kid who didn't want to let go off his favorite teddy bear. I couldn't stop giggling...he was being adorable! Oh god, he needed to stop nuzzling into my neck, it's giving me shivers and I really don't want to think about what that means.

"Noah, I have things to do. Go to the nurses office, and have a nap" I said still laughing.

I felt his breath on my neck as he sighed. His lips lightly brushed my neck, like the wings of a butterfly, before he lifted his face from my neck and stood up properly.

He pouted and said fine. I smiled up at him, still amused at his childish antics. He smiled, and then leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. I involuntarily closed my eyes at the feel of his lips on my forehead. I opened them quickly, just as he leaned back and said "See you later Berry" and walked off leaving me with the burning sensation of his lips against my skin and a rapidly beating and fluttering heart.

***GLEE*GLEE*GLEE***

I rushed to the auditorium, hoping that singing would help me distract myself from the feeling that Noah's sweet kiss on the forehead had created. But as soon as I got on stage, it was like every song I knew suddenly disappeared out of my head and all I could think about how it felt when Noah's lips touched my forehead and neck. How his breath felt on the bare skin on my neck. How my heart was fluttering the whole time. How comfortable it was to have his body leaning on mine...

Stop Rachel! He's your best friend. Think this through...a guy you are attracted to kissed you, of course your body is going to react to that.

But it wasn't just my body that reacted. When he was nuzzling into my neck all I could think was that I didn't want that moment to end. But I was scared of how he was making me feel...no-one had ever made me feel like he did in that moment...like I was floating on a cloud, like there was nothing wrong in the world...no-one had ever made me feel so cared for, or treasured.

I have to stop over thinking this, it was just a friendly moment between two best friends. I refuse to analyse this for the rest of the day. I need to stay focused.

Just as I thought this, the first bell went telling me that class would be starting in ten minutes. I had just lost 30 minutes of good rehearsal time. Damn you hormones. I decided that going to class would be the best distraction and rushed out of the auditorium and practically ran to my class, hoping that I would be able to ignore my conflicting thoughts.

***GLEE*GLEE*GLEE***

I managed to make it through my first four classes without thinking about this morning at all. God bless teachers who talk all through the lesson. The bell rang for next period, the last one before lunch, and as I was packing my stuff away, my phone went off with a text. I looked at who the message was from.

Finn Hudson.

Curious, I opened the message.

**Hi Rach, I hve a free period now so if u r free i can fix ur wheelchair xx**

Oh damn, I completely forgot to collect my wheelchair from the choir room this morning. Oh well, at least now I could get Finn to fix it before I had to sit in it again. I text back saying I was free and to meet me in the choir room in five minutes.

Of course, he was late but he was doing me a favor so I didn't mind.

He came bumbling in, grinning goofily and said:

"Hey Rach"

"Hi Finn, thanks for doing this" I replied smiling politely at him.

"It's cool. So where's your wheelchair?" He asked looking around.

I went and retrieved it from the cupboard and wheeled it over to him. He turned it onto its side, and crouched down onto his knees to inspect it.

After a few minutes, he took off the wheel and lifted it up in front of his face, to inspect it I think, holding it by the circle bit in the middle (I'm a girl okay I don't know what these things are called) whilst the other hand pushed against the rim of the wheel. After a few moments he smiled and said:

"There's your problem" he said lowering the wheel again. "You just had a bent push rim." He then placed the wheel back on, and put the wheelchair upright again, grinning as he declared it "good as new".

I smiled at his enthusiasm, clasping my hands on my laps as I thanked him. As he got up and sat next to me, I continued my thank you by saying:

"You were the only one who was willing to help me...well besides Noah, but I didn't want to ask another favor of him."

He gave me a curious look, as if he wanted to say something. He didn't say anything though, and it started to feel a bit awkward and before I had registered the thought, my mouth said:

"I'm really nervous about the diva off tomorrow" I said looking down, embarrassed that I had admitted that.

"Don't be" he said with an encouraging smile. I looked at him with a small smile.

"You know, I don't wanna win out of charity: I wanna win the solo because it's right for the club. I really think that the judges at sectionals will find a female version of "Defying Gravity" much more accessible.."I trailed off when I noticed that I was rambling and Finn seemed uncomfortable, the look on his face expressing his wish for me to stop talking. I stared a head of me, thinking.

"But...I don't think that's gonna happen." Out of my peripheral vision I saw him turn to look at me but I kept looking ahead. "People just don't like me"

"Yeah you might wanna work on that." I heard Finn say.

If it had been two weeks ago, I would have let that comment go. But being friends with Noah had built up my self esteem. I wasn't going to take this from Finn Hudson.

"You know what Finn? You're such a hypocrite. One minute you act like my friend, then the next you're telling me I should change. I don't need fake friends in my life, I'm leaving." I stood up to storm out, and then Finn finally realized that what he said had been offensive and suddenly burst out saying:

"Oh god Rachel I didn't mean it like that, I do like you, but you know you are kinda overbearing, maybe if you chilled out a bit people would be more willing to be friends with you."

Un-fucking-believable. Excuse my language. What an ass.

I went to storm off however Quinn came storming in, and when I tried to pass her she said to stay claiming she'd need a witness. Well considering how annoyed I am at Finn right now maybe it will make me feel better to see him being shouted at.

Quinn shoved a piece of paper in front of Finn's face and said:

"Do you know what this is?"

He looked at it and said in a casual tone:

"Oh. It's just a "past due" notice. My mum get's them all the time." I winced at his choice of words. That was not the right thing to say.

Quinn ran a hand through her blonde curly hair in frustration.

"Right. But if this sonogram bill doesn't get paid, it's not your phone that's gonna get cut off you will get cut off."

Finn gazed up at her with a clueless gaze. Okay yes the guy was an idiot, but I was starting to feel guilty now that Quinn's treating him like this when the baby isn't even his.

"You need to help me with this, Finn..or else we're gonna go our separate ways." She thrust the paper back into his hand, and stormed past me and out the door. He just sat there with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm screwed" I heard him mutter.

Even though I was annoyed at him, I felt like I should try to help him, if anything to ease the overwhelming guilt I had over the whole baby situation.

"Maybe not. Use the wheelchair to your advantage, say it's discrimination if they don't hire you. Do what you have to do Finn." I said to him. Then I walked out feeling relieved when I was finally out of that room.

***GLEE*GLEE*GLEE***

It was now half way through the period, and I decided to head towards the bleachers and maybe try to finish the song I was in the middle of writing. I was sitting on one of the bleachers when I heard the sound of wheels sliding along the pavement beneath me. I got up and walked down a few levels, and peered down.

It was Noah cruising forward in his wheelchair. I was about to call out a greeting when I noticed someone else in the distance. Curious, I snuck down to the ground and hid behind the stairs to spy on him. What? My best friend is having a clandestine meeting. I'm just making sure he's safe.

As I peered round I noticed that the other person was Sandy Ryerson, the old glee club teacher. Why was Noah meeting him? And what was Sandy doing at this school? I thought he was banned from stepping foot on the grounds after I got him fired?

I saw Noah roll towards him, and start fake crying. I knew it was fake, because I'm quite the expect at fake crying you know. What was he doing?

"Is there a lot of pain, Noah?" I heard Mr Ryerson ask. Ugh that man is so creepy.

"The doctor said the shark fractured my spinal cord." Noah replied fake sobbing. Really? A shark attack? At least come up with something a little more realistic.

"This is why I don't go to the aquarium." That man is weird. Noah pulled another sobbing face. "I'm going to give you as much as you want. Twenty cents on the dollar." What is that he's holding up? I looked closer and saw the words "Chronic Lady" on the packaging.

Oh hell no. He is not buying cannabis! What the hell is he thinking?

I stormed round the side of the stairs and ran over to Noah and Sandy taking a slight satisfaction in their shocked and in Noah's case slightly ashamed faces. I came to a stop next to Noah and glared at him before facing Sandy.

"Mr Ryerson, are you aware that is illegal to sell drugs especially to a minor? In fact, you aren't even supposed to be on school grounds so I suggest you go now before I call the cops and make sure that my dad, who's the best lawyer in Ohio you should know, personally deals with your court hearing and ensures you get sent down."

Sandy stormed off muttering somehow about the disintegration of the true american values or some other utter nonsense. What a lunatic.

I was brought out of my musings by Noah's angry voice.

"What the hell Berry? Why the fuck did you just do that? I was going to use that for the cupcakes" Seriously, he had to ask why I just stopped him from committing a crime?

"I just stopped that transaction, because it was illegal Noah and I don't want my best friend going to jail!" I replied back angrily.

He looked at me, and his eyes softened. He let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for going off at you, I know you were just trying to protect me Berry but honestly it was no big deal. I was just going to mix a little bit into the icing of the cupcakes, not enough for hallucinations or shit just enough for people to get a serious case of the munchies to keep them coming back for more." He said, not meeting my eyes once.

I sighed. Why does he think he needs to spike the cupcakes? It's like he doesn't believe he can sell all those cupcakes which is ridiculous. He's Noah Puckerman, he can get anyone to do what he wants through pure determination and with the help of fear or sex appeal.

I sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't need to resort to illegal substances Noah. I have complete faith that you will sell all those cupcakes, and show Quinn that you can be responsible. And you know why I have faith in you? Because you're Noah Puckerman! You are one of the most determined people I know, you could do anything you want if you put your mind to it."

There was a long silence as we locked eyes. I saw his self doubt start to diminish as I started back at him with assurance.

"You really believe that I can do it Berry?" He inquired as if he couldn't believe that someone believed in him. His tone tugged at my heart strings. I knew how it felt to feel like no-one believed in you, and even worse I knew how it felt when you didn't believe in yourself either.

"I really do Noah" I said offering him an encouraging smile.

"I don't know Berry. I'm part of glee now, and no-one likes the club, they won't care about why we want to raise money. I can't fail at this Berry, I need to prove that I could be responsible, that I'm father material to Quinn." He said in a defeated tone.

"You won't fail at this Noah. You are Noah Puckerman. Use your reputation to your advantage; threaten or blackmail the guys and charm the girls to buy our cupcakes. You can do it Noah, I believe in you."

Suddenly I was wrapped up in his muscled arms and his face was pressed into my hair. My head fit into his chest perfectly, and I enjoyed hearing the steady beat of his heart beneath my ear and the warmth of his arms around me.

"Thank you Rachel" he whispered into my hair.

"Your welcome" I whispered back, smiling into his chest.

"Oh and just so you know, you're my best friend too Berry" he said softly into my ear this time.

We stayed like that for a long while, feeling like it was only us in the world. Like no-one else matter.

It was perfect.

And when everyone went crazy over our cupcakes at lunch and we sold every last single one, he embraced me again and kissed my cheek. And nothing, not even the admiring look Quinn was giving him, could spoil that moment for me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **So guys, what did you think?**

**I wanted to go more in depth with Rachel's feelings and personality in this chapter, and find out what she felt about Noah. At this stage, Rachel can admit that she's attracted to him, and that he has an effect on her. But she's confused because the only experience she has had with crushes was her one on Finn which is nearly almost gone. But she is already considering the possibility that she might have a crush on him, and she couldn't stop thinking about his kiss on her forehead...remember that guys ;)**

**Also I want to say that I know the Finn scene might have been a bit annoying for some readers, but that scene was neccessary to show firstly character growth in Rachel and to show that Rachel is moving on from Finn.**

**Please feel free to point out any spelling and grammar errors, I have proof read this many times but I'm not perfect, so I do miss things. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this, let me know your thoughts and any ideas on possible pairings and friendships :)**

**[1] Okay, so I'm British so I don't actually know much about high school. I did research what times high school have their first class starts but I got a few different answers so I had to use some creative license here. Hope you didn't mind. **


End file.
